


Every Passing Second

by TheIsolatedShadow



Series: Until Next Time [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chris is a delusion, Comfort Sex, Could imply Beth looks like her too, Delusions, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil Laughter, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hannah and Beth are delusions, Hannah and Character Look-alike, Hannah will be anyway, Human Hannah, Implied Sexual Content, Josh Sam and Chris to the rescue!, Josh in Love, Josh is a delusion, Josh needs some love, Josh takes Sam to the bone-zone, Memories, Mental Breakdown, Nicknames, Nicknames only, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sam is a delusion, Sexual Fantasy, Until Dawn doesn't happen, a updated version can be found on fanfiction.net, and to take someone to the bone-zone, it's better, mine is found when they go missing, they regret it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIsolatedShadow/pseuds/TheIsolatedShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She promised to protect them all during their getaway; the weekend they would spend up at Mount Washington. But if she had to protect them, who would protect her from the monsters swirling around her mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: 8/2/16

* * *

  _I took a drive today_  
_I thought about you_  
_I thought about a friend who passed_  
_And how much we just went through_

_The Gaslight Anthem - Boomboxes and Dictionaries_

* * *

"Hannah? Hannah!" she called into the night from where she stood in the doorway, the snow covering the lenses of her glasses and blurring her vision. The others, excluding the Drunk Bros consisting of Josh and Chris, who were unconscious at the island in the kitchen were standing around her, staring into the darkness of the woods after the heartbroken and embarrassed girl.

"What's wrong? Where is my sister going?" Beth asked, turning to look at the others.

"It was just a prank, Han!" Emily called into the night. She took a step forward, towards the shocked twin.

"You jerks!" Beth shouted at them, and from where she stood it looked like she was yelling it at Sam, who had nothing to do with the prank. She didn't either-she knew they were going to prank Hannah, just not how they were going to do it-but she felt very guilty for not warning her beforehand, she had been too busy spending the remaining hours of daylight finishing a paper on her laptop for her Classics course to stop for a moment and check to see exactly what they were doing.

"Wait, Beth!" she shouted, but it didn't feel like it was coming from her. The young twin had began running straight into the forest after her older sister, and like a protective mother-hen she ran straight after her, ignoring the shouts of her friends yelling at her to come back. Well, Sam was her friend, the others weren't now-even sensitive Ashley-except for Chris and Josh.

Her friendship with the boys had began years before, when she and Josh were seven, with Chris being six and only a couple of weeks from his seventh birthday. Recently from England, she had attracted many other classmates because of her accent and for days couldn't get them away from her; until the Argument of '02. The whole class was singing _Frere Jacques_ , and when it reached the last part the whole class went 'Ding ding dong', however she messed up. Badly. By saying; 'Ding dang dong'. The whole class turned on her like a pack of wolves for singing it wrong, until Josh jumped in, snapping at them to stop being mean and that she could sing it how she wanted, with Chris being his personal cheerleader in the background. She had gained two friends that day, the first since she left her home country. A couple of weeks after she finally met the famous Washington twins, six at the time, at Chris' birthday party.

She brushed branches out of her way as she ran, wrapping her arms back around herself to keep herself warm, as she was only wearing a thin shirt, finger-less gloves and one of Josh's jackets because it was the closest thing to her at the time. Her jeans kept most of the warmth in her legs, and her feet were covered with socks and a pair of her boots. She shivered as she ran, listening for any footsteps or voices that could lead her to Hannah or Beth.

"Damn it, Hannah where are you?" she whispered to herself, looking around as she ran. The wind blew through her hair wildly, and the cold clung to her clothes but she didn't care. She had to find the twins and get them back to the lodge and sort everything out. "HANNAH! BETH!" she stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets as she moved, trying not to flinch or run back to the lodge at every shriek that sounded around her. She swore she could see fire in the distance accompanying the shrieks that seemed human, but weren't. She couldn't describe them but tortured and blood-curdling. She just had to think of her friends to get her through the snow.

Jessica's homemade cupcakes that she made whenever it was someone's birthday, decorated beautifully with delicious icing and whatever interested the birthday boy or girl; last year she had an eatable painting palette on the top of pink icing which was on a chocolate chip muffin with a nutella centre. They all had been eating in the space of an hour because they were so delicious; with crumbs around everyone's mouths. They didn't even swallow properly and they fought over the remaining ones, even going as far as hitting each other before Jess want into maximum overdrive to make some more as she feared they would start murdering each other next. The whole group would get excited when Jessica announced she would be baking again, and would actually wait patiently until it was placed in front of them before all hell broke loose.

For Jessica's birthday she had bought her a book of baking and some new equipment for more complex cakes and goods, and then gave her three tickets to see the _Alexander McQueen Spring 2013 Fashion Show_ in Paris, with a weekend stay included. She had not been hugged so tight in her life; and immediately was invited to go with her as a thank you, along with Emily. The three took pictures of each other on the plane, at the show and around Paris which was posted on Facebook and Instagram, much to everyone's displeasure, but Jessica didn't care; she was so thrilled everyone didn't complain when they had returned.

Matt was the high school's linebacker for soccer, or 'football', as she called the sport. Whenever he had a match she would be there, sometimes with the others or a few of them, cheering from the sidelines. It was an embarrassment and a laugh to bring either Josh or Chris, or hell forbid both of them, along with her. After the match, even if his team didn't win, she would drive to the mall to get them ice cream, which Matt was grateful for. He was very loyal to them all, stepping in when someone did anything to his friends that they didn't like; physically and verbally. She wasn't that close to Matt, even though they were friends, but they considered each other close to one another, inviting each other to parties.

Her relationship with Ashley was the same as Matt; invited each other places, and were good friends since childhood. She went to the mall with her to shop for clothes, fan-girled over books together in the library-being shushed every time-and helped her study for courses she had taken in high school, sometimes accompanied by Chris, which made her feel very awkward. The two were the only ones to witness Chris and Josh getting into a slap fight; playfully at first but then they started hitting each other harder. It really kicked off when Josh hit Chris so hard his glasses went flying off and hit Ashley in the eye; tragic but hysterical.

When she had given two tickets to San Diego Comic Con 2012 she had pushed her two gaming buddies Josh-horror geek-and Chris-fantasy nerd-aside and invited Ashley, much to everyone's shock and the boys tears. They had so much fun over the months getting their cosplay ready; Sherlock and John. They made sure to take loads of photos and videos to send home, and they got laughs getting pictures from Sam, Hannah and Beth of Josh and Chris' reactions to not being invited in Ashley's stead.

Emily's birthday pool party in December made Hannah, who was in the lead of their competition, throw up into a bush and Sam scream 'Victory is mine!' as she shoved the ice cream smore into her mouth, making her the winner with Beth last with only four. Hannah was ill for days after that, Sam had marched around declaring herself the 'Smore Queen', and Beth and Sarah stuck to trying to beat Sam's high score for the next Ice Cream Smore Competition which would host on the next birthday-January, 7th had been next, being Mike's birthday-blueprints and everything. Of course, Sarah knew why Sam ate so much, but didn't tell anyone, even Hannah who was Sam's best friend.

A few years back Sarah had found out about Sam's physical and emotionally abusive father who had been placed in prison for murdering her mother a year before Sam met the group. Although locked up, he still had an effect on Sam who lived with her Aunt, her mother's sister. Her father's abuse made Sam suffer from bulimia. It was when the group spent the holidays at Sarah's house, a farm ran by her family; parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, cousins, that she found out about Sam's disorder. The Reid family all lived on the same farm; 200 acres of family land with Sarah, her siblings and her parents taking the biggest house with 10 bedrooms each with a bathroom, a cinema room and a huge dining room and kitchen.

It had taken her days to prepare the sleeping arrangements, but she finally did it, many of them sharing rooms; Josh and Chris, Hannah and Sam, Ashley and Emily, and Jessica and Beth. She wanted them all to be comfortable with the people they shared with, even if someone had to sleep in her room with her. Matt was the only one to have his own room, excluding Mike because he was practically adopted into the family; he could be found in plenty of personal family pictures and even had his name placed on his door under their family's crest, weirdly enough.

After dinner Sam had locked herself in the bathroom she shared with Hannah for hours, making Sarah check on her. She had unlocked the bathroom door and walked in to see Sam making herself throw up into the toilet, fresh tears falling down her cheeks; she had silently grabbed her forearm and pulled her up, making Sam give her a sad but confused look, which had reminded her of a child. She had taken her to a private room and sat her down, making herself comfortable before silently listening to Sam.

The strong, athletic girl who Sarah admired had reduced herself to tears when she had finished, sitting on the couch sobbing softly. Sarah had simply stood up and held the girl close, rubbing her back. It ended up with Sam sharing her room for a few days before finally moving back into the same room with Hannah, a bit happier. Every time she wanted to throw up she would call Sarah who would talk to her for hours, making her forget her original plan. In a few years Sam had ate anything she wanted without thinking about her weight, which made the older woman proud when she watched her.

Beth wasn't asked to prom when she finished high school, so being an amazing friend she had bought flowers, got down onto one knee and asked her in front of everyone. She had laughed until she was in tears but accepted; Beth and Sarah, Hannah and Sam, Mike and Emily, Matt and Jessica, and Chris and Ashley (only because Josh made them go with each other). Poor Josh, although had his prom with Chris and Sarah was a year before, was left all alone until Ashley fell ill, couldn't go and Josh took her place as Chris' date as they had already bought the tickets. Ashley was distressed that she had missed out so they had another prom just for her when she was better, with only the group attending like she wanted. Chris named it 'Prom 1.5', and no one argued to change it, even though it was a very simple name.

She had danced with everyone one the first prom night; including Chris who couldn't be serious with any photo even if his life was at stake, a blushing Josh who couldn't stop staring at her, a drink flirty Beth who tried to seduce everyone but was sober enough not to flirt with her siblings, an eager Jessica who insisted on dancing with her on every pop song, a stubborn Emily who became less stiff when they danced together and a nervous Matt who didn't know how to waltz to save his life. It was also the night Emily and Mike finally had sex back at the Washington Estate for a celebration, with it ending when they heard 'I fucking told you they were going to bang, you guys owe me twenty dollars each' from the other side of the door.

She had a video of Chris playing the tuba in the school band, it seemed innocent enough, until Josh appeared in the frame, marching and screaming behind him. Every time, but it was funny even when he did it again and again. As a laugh the whole group had bought Josh a tuba for Christmas, ending New Years Eve with a Tuba duet by Chris and Josh. Surprisingly he was pretty good, even good enough to be given a 'tuba solo!' announced by Chris. Matt had recorded it all on his phone, including the Karaoke Night of '14, which he shared with his friends once everyone's hangovers passed the next day. Both nights were fun; very fun, breaking into the Washington's alcohol storage in the basement of the estate and getting their hands on anything. Luckily Beth was there to make sure no one had too much, or someone would have liver failure or alcohol poisoning by the end of the night.

Josh, Chris, herself and the twins had resorted to build forts with pillows and covers whenever they slept over at the Washington Estate, as they had many rooms to dominate with their 'army'. The Washington parents weren't that happy when they did-her and Josh were 19, for gods sake-but they didn't stop them, instead they would shake their heads with grins on their faces. Whenever their cousins would come over they would have territorial wars, planning strategies of attack and letting out barbaric war cries as they fought for territory. Sometimes Sam and Mike joined as backup, which made the cousins whine that it wasn't fair, all though there was seven of them and five of them without Sam and Mike.

Even though they had to clean up after their war, it was worth it, as everyone had big smiles on their faces for days. The last _Washington War_ ended up with Josh fake dying, speech prepared and all, being held by Chris who fake sobbed over his body. They had a fake funeral for him in the backyard, with flowers and blades of grass being thrown dramatically into the wind by the four girls, Chris fake sobbing into Mike's chest as he uncomfortably but amusingly rubbed his back as Josh floated across the swimming pool on a blow-up air swimming mattress holding a bouquet of flowers. What made it even video-worthy and funny, was the cousins in the background, rocking side to side, hands clasped together, eyes closed and singing like a choir.

Her and Mike sitting outside of her house on the porch after one of his parents out-of-hand arguments, in silence, with Mike with tears streaming down his cheeks. She had brought out a tub of his favorite ice cream and two spoons, even though she didn't like it that much she ate it for him. She hadn't be close to Mike in the past, but when he had Skyped her for help on homework, his parents had to argue half way though it. Mike had been so scared that he forgot about her, until she appeared at his bedroom window when his parents had left for their planned vacation, with a picnic full of food and games to play on her PS4, which she had brought over as Mike didn't have one. They had spent the whole night eating and yelling at each other as they played game after game; multiplayer or taking turns.

They had fell asleep in his litter filled room and only woke when a sniggering Emily, before they dated, woke them. Whenever his parents argued badly he fled to her house, or in some cases she came to him when he was too frightened to leave. He had told her on his third visit to her that he came to her with his problems because she didn't ask, just listened. The gang made jokes that Sarah had practically adopted Mike, as she acted like a parent to him than his own parents. One time, for a joke, she and Josh pretended to be his parents when Mike was called in to have a meeting with his English teacher.

Mr. Croft was not amused, but impressed that they actually put some effort into it, except for Mike's giggling and the fact they were both taught by him a year previous, they could have pulled it off. 'We're not this Sarah or Josh, who sounds handsome by the way, we are...umm...Sarit and Jesus Munroe.', her and Mike had never laughed so much in her life (it got worse when they found out the Theology diminutive of Josh _was_ Jesus, and he wasn't making it up. From that day her nickname for him became Jesus).

The time her and Josh nearly kissed. It was summer of 2013, when the Washington's were at Cape Cod. The siblings were allowed to invite one person each; Josh invited Chris, Hannah invited Sam, and Beth invited her. The Washington's beach home was huge compared to their lodge in Blackwood Pines, but they did have a mountain attached to the lodge so it did justice to their beach home. They were each given a room, in order of the second floor where they slept; Bob and Melinda, Josh, Hannah, Beth, Sarah, Sam and Chris. They spent their summer vacation playing and sunbathing on the beach, hanging out in the hot tub or the swimming pool, and taking many videos and pictures. Half way through July the sister of Melinda, the twins and Josh's Aunt, came for a few weeks with her two children; Darlene and Elliot.

Darlene looked a bit like the twins, and a bit like her, but she usually stuck to the swimming pool, the hot tub or talking to the twins, she did talk to her and Sam in a civil way, but it still awkward as they didn't know each other that much. Elliot though was a different case; he was the same age of his cousin and her, and he was the splitting image of Josh it was scary. Her, Sam and Chris all did double-takes when they saw him; they looked, sounded, acted alike. For the two weeks they were here Elliot and Josh locked themselves in his room, only coming out for food and the toilet. The girls, and Chris, wondered why they distanced themselves off from them, especially Chris who was Josh's best friend.

'We should kick them in the balls!' Hannah announced, chewing on a french fry when her and Chris popped out to the nearest McDonald's when Bob, Melinda and her sister went to Martha's Vineyard for the day. Sam glanced up from her salad, which she made for herself when they left. She looked at Beth who shrugged, with an amused grin on her face as she swallowed a bite of her burger. Chris chortled, smiling at Beth's idea as he ate one of the four McLegends on the table.

'I like how you think but we're not trying to make them infertile.' she answered. They devoured all the food on the table, leaving some food for Josh and Elliot when they came downstairs. They heard Josh's door open the close, and they all stood up. "Beach?" she asked. They all nodded and followed her outside, just missing the Washington cousins who walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Race you to the pool!" Sam announced, tearing off her clothes and throwing them to Beth, revealing her bikini underneath. Sarah grinned and did the same thing, temporarily blinding Chris for a moment with her clothes. The two raced to the beach, hearing the twins running after them, laughing as Chris followed with his long legs, tearing of his shirt and pants to show off his shorts. The swimming pool was on the opposite side of the beach, as it was so big it didn't fit behind the house; instead there was a court for tennis or badminton, and the hot tub behind the house.

She smirked as she gained on Sam, her feet pounding against the sand. The blonde turned her head to look over her shoulder at them and she smiled, making eye contact with the older girl. They were lucky that the Washington's owned the beach they were on, or people would be confused watching five teenagers running down the sand like their lives depended on it.

"Ha!" she turned her head to watch with shock as Darlene passed her, then Sam. Everyone was confused but still smiled; the cousin had locked herself in her room for a couple of days, only talking to her mother and brother. Now, Darlene was laughing and smiling, in her bikini, winning the race to the swimming pool on the other side of the Washington's Cape Cod land. She ran onto the deck and with a cry of victory jumped into the pool, followed by Sam, herself, Chris, Beth and lastly Hannah.

They swam and tossed the inflatable ball to one another, laughing and messing around. Sarah laughed as Chris dove under the water and burst out; picking up Hannah, who shrieked and laughed. Darlene was sitting on the edge of the pool, swimming a lemonade and looking content while Sam and Beth were holding one another, sitting on a blanket, whispering to one another. She smiled at how happy everyone was; it would have been better if Mike, Jessica, Ashley, Matt and Emily were there with them.

Arms wrapped around her and lifted her up and onto their shoulders, making her squeak in shock. She had looked down, startled, then her bewildered look turned into a happiness when she saw Josh looking up at her. "Yes, let's do this!" Chris cheered, making Hannah climb onto his shoulders. She crackled her knuckles and smirked at her, and she grinned. Elliot sat next to his sister, feet in the water, as he watched the battle begin.

"Charge!" Josh yelled and her and Hannah began to try and push each other off, laughing and shouting in glee. Sam and Beth watched, laughing at the playful insults they threw at each other. With a battle-cry, Hannah shoved her so hard she fell into the water, bringing Josh with her.

"VICTORY!" Chris roared as Hannah cheered. Her and Josh both popped out of the water, smiling but glaring at the two who both did victory dances in the water. Sam and Beth were both in fits of laughter just from their dance moves. Darlene smiled, and Elliot's eyes shined with amusement, but a smile did not grace his features.

"Well we tried." Josh sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. She glanced at Sam and Beth, who had placed their thumbs up with encouragement. She gulped and looked away, only to see Josh's big eyes in her face. She moved away, blushing as Josh looked at her lips, his tongue poking out to wet his own. She had felt embarrassed by the many eyes on them. They drew closer to each other...

"Just kiss already!" Chris had yelled, making them pull away and blush hard. They heard Bob's car drive into the driveway, and they all got out and up to greet them. She watched Josh walk away and to Elliot, and Chris passed her, throwing her an apologetic look. Instead of glaring she laughed and ruffled his hair, making him smile. A couple of days later the picture of Josh, Hannah and Beth was taken by Melinda, who had borrowed her camera.

* * *

"Oof!" she went flying as she tripped over something, sending her face first down into the snow, the cold biting at her skin and turning her nose into an ice cube; she was definitely going to have hypothermia by the end of tonight, she was sure of it. She groaned, rubbing her head with her numb fingers.

"Hello?!" She pulled herself up onto her feet, listening to the voice that sprouted out from nowhere, or behind her. That was one of the twins, she was sure of it; damn them for sounding alike. "S-Sarah?"

"Hannah?" she guessed. The younger girl was shaking where she sat, her arms wrapped around herself to keep herself warm. She went to open her mouth to speak some more but she was so cold she couldn't get words out properly, instead she crouched in the snow, rubbing her arms.

"Oh, Hannah." she brushed herself off, kneeling down to hold the twin. "I'm so sorry for not warning you about the prank." she began but another voice interrupted her any further.

"Hannah!" she looked up to see Beth running towards them, her phone held tightly in her hand. Phone! Her's was in her jean pocket, she could have pulled out her phone to lead her way but instead she ran around blindly. How could she have been so stupid? "Hannah! Oh my god you must be freezing." Beth shrugged off her body warmer and helped her twin into it as she stood up, both of them ignoring the other teenager. "Here take my coat!"

"I'm such an idiot! I'm so dumb..." she whimpered and her heart softened.

"We have to get back, this storm will just get worse." she told them, taking Hannah's hands to try and warm them up. They both nodded, and before she could even take a step forward a growl sounded from in front of her. The twins turned their heads in the same direction, telling her that it was not her imagination setting off at the worst of times.

"Hannah...?"

"Beth...?" Hannah began to take a few steps back, making her drop her hold on her hands. "Beth...?" a snap sounded and the three of them sprinted in the opposite direction, Hannah's crying telling her that she was still there with them. They ran across wood and through a beat up shelter, her running through first followed by Beth.

"Hannah!" she stopped and turned, seeing Hannah on the floor. They stopped and helped her up, Beth's phone flying out of her pocket before anyone could notice. They continued to run, the two following Hannah, throwing glances behind them to whatever was chasing them. It was hideous; a grey, blind monster that crouched on it's hunches, it's sharp teeth ready to pierce their skin, its soulless, grey eyes staring deep into their souls. It had a hunchbacked appearance, and it's long limbs carried it through the snow; it was fast.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!" Hannah was the first to notice the sheer drop into the darkness, and she stopped running, Beth throwing her arm out to stop her from running any further. They turned, Beth and Hannah clinging to her hands like children as they starred at the thing that chased them, backing up slowly to the edge. What a convenient place to run.

"No!" Beth called out. "No! Shit! No!"

"No!" she called out, joining in. "Get back!"

"Fuck!" it wasn't stopping. Hannah was staring at them in fear, wanting her youngest sister and her best friend to protect her from the thing that was approaching. She took one step back, and fell off the side of the cliff, her grip on her hand bringing her unsuspecting self down, followed by Beth. "No! Argh!"

A tug on her left arm told her Beth had grabbed onto something, and her grip on Hannah's wrist hardened as they hung off the side of the cliff. Hannah began sobbing again, and Beth gasped. "Hold on!" she told her as her grip lessened on her wrist. No, god no, Beth hold on!

"Is that...?" she definitely wasn't seeing things; that was a flamethrower of some sorts, and the shrieks of pain coming from the thing that was chasing them was music to her ears. Hannah's own grip on her wrist was loosening, and so was her own on Beth. The flamethrower guy had to help them or they would fall.

"Hold on!" Beth called down to them; she could see someone they couldn't. Hannah gasped and Beth turned her head around to see a man, holding his hand out toward them. No, not towards them, towards Beth.

She had two options; drop them or let go. She knew which one Beth would choose, and with a last look at the man who wanted to save them; she let go. They fell, screaming, down into the darkness. A loud crack sounded in her ears from above her, as she hit the rocks and her body slamming against the cliff face with each landing, Hannah's body in front of her doing the same thing.

With one last slam she landed on the cold floor, sliding forward to land next to Hannah, Beth's arm gently touching hers as she slid down next to her. Her glasses had smashed on landing, and her whole body shut down.

* * *

**Sarah - Beth's Best Friend**

**Protective, Sensitive, Supportive, Intelligent**

**Character Traits:**

**Honest - |||||||||||||||| = 16/20**

**Charitable - ||||||||||||||||| = 17/20**

**Funny - ||||||||||||||||||| = 19/20**

**Brave - ||||||||||||||| = 15/20**

**Romantic - |||||||||||| = 12/20**

**Curious - |||||||||||||||||| = 18/20**

**Relationship Status:**

**Chris - |||||||||||||||| = 17/20**

**Josh - ||||||||||||||||||| = 18/20**

**Hannah - |||||||||||||||| = 17/20**

**Beth - ||||||||||||||||||| = 19/20**

**Sam - |||||||||||||||| = 17/20**

**Ashley - |||||||||||||||| = 16/20**

**Matt - |||||||||||||||| = 16/20**

**Jessica - |||||||||||||||| = 17/20**

**Mike - ||||||||||||||||| = 18/20**

**Emily - |||||||||||||||| = 16/20**


	2. Friendship

* * *

 

_'You cannot love someone else until you love yourself.'_

_Bullshit._

_I have never loved myself. But you, oh god, I loved you so much, I forgot what hating myself felt like._

_~ Unknown_

* * *

' _19 year old Sarah Reid and 18 year old twins Hannah and Beth Washington walked into a snow storm and went missing on Sunday 2nd February at the Washington Lodge in Alberta, Canada. Authorities are looking for a man that is rumored to live on this mountain as a key suspect in their disappearance. Parents of Hannah and Beth Washington, world renowned director of the horror film Blood Monastery, Robert Washington and his wife, Melinda Washington are pleading with the public to give the police any information on the location of the three girls._

_"All three girls were so lovable, kind and hard-working. They don't deserve this, none of us deserve this. We can't speak for Sarah's parents, but we know that they would want her safe with them. She was like another daughter to us. We want the three of them home, safe and unharmed." Robert, or Bob, shakily told the press. On either side of him was Melinda, who was sobbing into the tissues in her hands and Josh, looking tired and more pale than usual. The many photos that flashed was nauseating, some photographers only being there for either the press release itself or to see the award-winning director and the remainder of his family at their weakest._

Sam sighed and turned off the TV, falling back and onto her bed. The popcorn ceiling stared down at her, and she sighed, drumming her fingers against the mattress. If Sarah was there, she would have noticed the many things in the ceiling, she would have noticed birds, pets, fantasy creatures or faces of people. She had such a vivid imagination that everyone loved; she would have made a great writer one day, however she wanted to get a PhD in Philosophy.

So much, in fact, that when she was chosen with Chris and Josh for a project in high school she had sent them a threatening text after two weeks of waiting for their parts of the project; _'If you pieces of shit don't send me your parts of the project I will capture your family and sell them on the black market.'_ followed by _'When I die, I would like you two to lower me into my grave so you can let me down one last time.'_ an hour later both of them sent their parts to her. She was so proud, but then the two got all the recognition after they showed it to the school. However the group watched from the back as Chris was asked a question about the project and the most evil grin spread across her face as she looked at the sweating blonde. It took two months for her to talk to them, and by then the two were at there wits end being ignored by her; a few times Sam witnessed the texts she ignored from Josh and Chris, some repeating _'Senpai notice me'_.

"Samantha?" she heard from her bedroom door. She glanced and saw her Aunt standing at the doorway, in her hands was her breakfast on a tray. She sat up, not making a sound as the tray was placed on her lap. Aunt Vivian, or to her friends Vivi, was a short woman; a couple of inches shorter then Sam's 5'. With her blonde hair, blue eyes and bisque complexion, many people thought Vivian was Sam's mother, as Sam's mother had had brown hair and hazel eyes and no one had met her. What people didn't know was that Sam had the same eyes as her deceased mother, not blue or green as people originally thought. Beth had been the first to notice, and had told the friends who were fascinated that they had been wrong all this time. Sam herself had thought it was amusing, and wouldn't let them down about it for weeks.

She stared down at the pancakes, which had a butter-made smiley face decorating the top pancake and syrup surrounding the tower of food; a glass of milk was sitting next to the plate, and it looked good but she wasn't hungry; she hadn't been hungry for a while. She gave a small smile, trying to appear happy with the gesture, which her oblivious but concerned Aunt returned. "Thanks." she whispered.

"I'm going to work now, I'll be back at 5pm. If you want more pancakes, there's some spare in the kitchen." she replied, patting Sam's shoulder affectionately before leaving the room without another word, glancing back at Sam who stared at the tray. She knew that her niece needed some time alone; she had lost the love of her life and two of the closest people to her in the span of a night without doing anything to help them (her exact words). Sam sighed and picked up the tray, placing it on the bedside table to her left before laying back down, lost in her memories of the last few years when everything was happy and great and they weren't separated and knew each other was coming back.

How she and Beth got together was one of the happiest moments of her life. _Tangled_ was Beth's favourite Disney movie, and Sam had planned the best way to ask her to date her. With the help of Hannah and Sarah, their best friends, they had strung fairy lights around the the farm lake, with _I See the Light_ in the background playing from shore where Hannah and Sarah were hiding. They had bought lanterns, styled like the ones in the movie, ready to launch into the air when the two were in the middle of the lake. Sarah pressed Play when Sam gave the signal, and she and the other Washington twin watched as they talked in the middle of the lake; they both launched the lanterns in the direction of the lake and they rose in the air like the girls had rehearsed before they got down to business. Sam had watched as Beth stared in awe at the lanterns around her, the biggest grin on her face. She had grabbed two, and when Beth turned around she sent her a shy grin, holding out one of the lanterns for her. It was her favourite scene in the whole movie, so letting Beth experience it made the time they shared ten times better. They pushed the lanterns into the air, and when Sam stared back at her crush, lips were pushed against hers. Beth's cheeks were flushed when she pulled away, and Sam could feel her own cheeks burning.

When they had gotten back to shore Hannah and Sarah were sobbing into tissues, holding each other, not able to get any words out because they were too emotional. Sam couldn't help but laugh and they had to comfort the crying girls until they had calmed down enough to head back to the farmhouse. Hannah had whispered to her weeks after that that she had glimpsed into Beth's diary and the pages had _'Sam Washington'_ scribbled in corners of the pages with little hearts, some big enough to see the _'S+B'_ in tiny printing. She had began to blush and stutter at the news but couldn't help but smile while Hannah laughed; she pictured herself as a Washington, married to Beth and adopting little children. Josh would have been the funny Uncle, who would have spoiled his nieces and nephews endlessly while Hannah would be the Aunt that would freak the children out at a young age with her similarity to their mother like the videos she watched on the Internet of babies meeting their parents twin for the first time.

She picked up her phone and unlocked the screen, staring at the picture that was her background. It had been taken during their trip to Cape Cod, on the last day as something to remember the experience by. She was in the middle, holding the picture with Hannah one side of her, Sarah behind Hannah, Chris behind her, Josh next to him and Beth next to her and in front of Josh, her lips plastered on Sam's cheek. It was the first time they had shown their relationship to others except for Hannah and Sarah, so the after-reactions of Josh and Chris had to be saved to her phone when they took some more. She opened up her phone gallery and clicked on the first picture that showed up, the photo widening so she could see it better. She went to her contacts and went down to the name she was searching for, placing the phone close to her ear, replaying the voicemail over and over and over again until she was able to drown out the noise in the background, only listening to her voice.

 _'Hi! It's Beth Washington! Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message at the beep and I promise I'll get back to you!'_ the loud beep sounded after but she had curled up into a ball, listening to her voice over and over and over again as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Josh turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door, stepping into the farm house. He flicked the lights on and looked around; Sarah's parents had been on their own vacation with her siblings during their planned annual winter getaway. It had already been two days, and according to the phone call his mother got they would be back in a few weeks as a storm had brewed over Florida and there was no available transport willing enough to help them get home.

Why was he here again? He didn't know; one minute he was walking emotionally down the street and the next he was in front of the dirt path leading up to the Reid farmhouse, listening out for the laughter and the three, feminine voices that called out for him; _'Josh! Josh!'._ His illness had gotten worse when he had woken up from drunken stupor, a hangover pounding at his skull, to hear shouting and Sam's voice in his ear, telling him to wake up and that his sisters and best friend had been missing for five hours. Chris had woken up first and was busy throwing up in the toilet, and it had taken a few minutes for everyone to spill what had happened, and ten minutes (and Sam and Matt) to restrain him from throwing himself at Mike, who was trying to find a safe way to contact the police. It was his fault that they went missing; his and Ashley's and Matt's and Jessica's and Emily's and Sam's-no, Sam and Chris weren't apart of the prank that could have gotten the three most precious people in his life killed.

Immediately looking around he saw the photos gracing the walls of the Reid family home. The biggest one was a family portrait of Sarah's entire family and farm animals in the background, with smaller photos hanging on the wall next to it of her and her siblings in their youth with some featuring other family members. Some of them-including the family portrait-had Mike in them, standing next to her or near enough to her. He looked away and began to make the trek up the stairs, walking down the hallway until he reached the door with a big styled 'S' made by Jessica and Emily.

He grabbed the handle and opened up the door, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. The sun peeking in from the blinds cast a haunting light over the room; the silk white covers of the bed, the cream walls, the pin-up board with photos and other things attached to the wood. Her desk was full with photos-that he must have looked at every time he walked into her room-her laptop, IPod, revision books for college. He walked to the desk and sat down on the chair, looking down at the drawer, pulling them open to see a photo album; _2007-2014,_ when he opened it the first page read; _'In a random order because why not :p'_ written in a black ball-point pen.

The first photo was a picture of Sarah, Beth and Jessica from 2012 when they went to Vancouver with Jess' Dad. - ' _04/05/2012 (April 5th)._ _Next stop; Alberta! Sarah, Beth & Jess xx' _was written in a pink glitter ink which belonged to Jessica. The one below it was a picture of a sleeping Mike, with himself, Sarah and Chris posing around him. Sarah had a hold of Mike's phone, showing his dirty messages to Emily while Chris and Joshua held his laptop up to the camera, showing his Facebook and all the status updates they had wrote for everyone to see. - _'01/14/2013 (January 14th). That's what you get for pranking Sam, Mr Class President! FRIENDSHIP UNITE! #REVENGE - Chris, Sarah, Mike and Josh. Courtesy to Hannah for taking the pic! Thanks doll! xx'_.

A high school trip to Quebec that Josh, Chris and Sarah went to in 2011 when they were 16 to celebrate their last year of high school before going to their chosen colleges. - _'Ignore everyone, they aren't as cool as us! - Josh, Sarah and Chris'_.

Sam, Sarah, Ashley, Emily and Jessica at Ash's surprise birthday party in 2013. - _'10/20/2013 (October 20th). My baby girl is all grown up :)! Happy 18th birthday, Ash! Get ready for alcohol, bowling, alcohol, the arcade, alcohol and many presents coming your way! Oh and did I mention alcohol? - Emily, Ashley, Sarah, Sam and Jessica with what looks like a Matt cameo! xx'._

Mike and Sarah wearing baggy clothes, looking like they just rolled through a hedge repeatedly. They had Xbox controllers in their hands, Sarah was chewing on what looked like french fries and Mike was drinking out of a straw. Instead of one of the friends writing, it was Sarah's mother. - _'02/21/2013 (February 21st). My favorite boy and Sarah both acting like slobs again! - Sarah and Mike_ '. Underneath it was Sarah's elegant writing; _'Just 'Sarah'? Really, mother? Sigh :)'_ followed by Mike's scrawled _'I feel so special'_.

A photo of Sarah with her older siblings David and Amanda, and her older cousins, the siblings Jennifer and Andrew when she was five on their family vacation to Italy. From what Josh remembered Jennifer became a vet in New York and got married with two sons and Andrew became a lawyer in Washington D.C, both making regular trips to Alberta to visit the family. _'07/03/99. Happy 5th birthday, Sarah! Tonight we'll be having a midnight party with lights and everything to celebrate, first birthday in another country, and in Italy no less! We hope you enjoy! - Amanda (7), David (13), Sarah (5), Jennifer (9) and Andrew (8) in_ _Monteverdi, Tuscany, Italy_ _'._

A postcard slipped out as he turned the page. On the front was a scarecrow and a field, with a barn in the background. It was a picture of Sam's home, her house was behind the barn so it wasn't visible in the picture. Sam and Sarah both lived close enough-and on farmland-to each other that everyday they would bike-ride to school in Calgary, where the whole group lived. They would race each other until they got to Jessica's house, where they would place their bikes in her shed in the backyard and wait with Jess on the steps of her home until Emily and Ashley arrived. He turned it on the back, where a crude drawing of a bat and a pumpkin was scribbled in the top right corner;

_Sarah,_

_You are invited to_

_Sam's Halloween Party_

_October 31st, 2013_

_FANCY DRESS OBLIGATORY!_

He smiled, remembering the night fondly. Some people on Sam's rock-climbing team had been invited alongside them, ending up with nearly the full senior year in Sam's house and backyard. The girls had decided to go as the same character, which all the boys got confused about until they saw them all together; they were all _Alice_ from _Alice Returns_. Sarah had dressed in her _Hysteria Mode_ , Hannah was dressed as casual Alice with blood stains on her dress and a fake knife, her hair straightened and dyed while Beth had convincingly came as Alice in her _Straitjacket_. Ashley had been encouraged to take on the _Steamdress_ creation which she did successfully, Sam had arrived as Alice in her _Fleshmaide_ n outfit, Jessica was wearing _Late but Lucky,_ and Emily in Alice's _Cheshire_ dress.

Chris had immediately high-fived them all individually for their accurate cosplays; being a gamer like Josh, Mike and Sarah. _'10/31/2013. Alice Returns! - Emily, Ashley, Jessica, Sam, Beth, Hannah and Sarah. Good job guys! ~ Chris'._

Josh looked up when he heard the door open quietly. He turned his head to see Mike standing at the doorway, his eyes puffy with tears. Josh hadn't seen Mike cry at all in the years he had known him; even when things had gotten way to out of hand in some situations, Mike had remained the strong one. But Sarah was like family to him, _the_ _sister he's always wanted_ , and now she was gone. Into the violent snow storm after two of the most important and favorite people in her life, not caring about the friends she had just left behind.

"Hi, I...didn't hear you come in." Mike began, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. So he had been living here for the past few days, hiding out in his bedroom down the hall. He had sent a message to his mother telling her that he would be gone for a few days to think, and had ran to the only home he had for the past five years; the Reid farmhouse. He had been given an extra key by Amanda when he couldn't get into the house after one of his parents arguments.

It was that night when he discovered his new room-converted from the guest room he used to stay in-set with posters of his favorite people, games and movies, an XBox 360 and a PS3-upgraded to a XBox One and a PS3-with new, polished games that were better then his second-hand games. Some of them were of games he had seen been played but couldn't get with his lack of money, which he expressed to Sarah when he saw something he wanted but couldn't get. For some reason he began to cry at the gesture, and was persuaded by all of them to keep the stuff they bought him. Sarah ran into the house ten minutes later, ranting that she had gotten his text and was sorry that she was late as she had been studying with Chris, and instead was greeted with a tight hug from him, which she returned.

"I'm sorry for-" Josh began, closing the photo album and going to stand up. The anger he felt for Mike had died away the moment he saw the emotionally strong man breaking down. Mike stepped forward, a hand out to stop him from leaving the room and ultimately the house. For some reason the gang began to ask Mike to use or borrow things in Sarah's house because he had his own room in the house, meaning that it was now his, which was funny for him and Sarah whenever it occurred. He, and the others, felt extremely touched-and dying of laughter-when Sarah's father turned to his children who were talking about jokes and had said; _'I have four jokes and I'm looking right at them'_. At first everyone was confused, as he had three children, until Sarah looked at Mike and started laughing. That was when everyone began to get the joke, and Hannah, Jessica, Ashley and Emily's reactions were to go _'Awwww'_ instead of laughing along.

"No, it's fine." he sent him a small smile and walked to stand next to him, opening up the photo album again, coincidentally on the same page Josh had just been on. They smiled and talked in hushed whispers when they remembered some memories trapped in the photos; some photos were of Sarah's trips back to England for a few weeks each year, all showing her British friends, one of them being another Sam in her life. When their Sam had heard of this other Sam, she had jokingly flipped her hair over her shoulder when she had rarely placed it in a ponytail and had asked her if this 'other Sam' was as fabulous as her. Sarah had laughed so hard she couldn't answer, but a smirking Sam wasn't expecting one as the others were laughing too hard with her.

When Josh returned home a few hours later he had been told by his mother-who had been in Blackwood for a few days with his father-that the memorial for Beth, Hannah and Sarah was in a week. He stared, shocked. Did that mean that everyone gave up?

Before he could open his mouth to protest Melinda had stopped him; "We haven't given up, Josh. But if we don't find any evidence or..." she whimpered. "...It'll be best to have one for them, so we can be ready to say goodbye." she then walked off, leaving Josh standing in the darkness of the hallway, his bag falling off his shoulder and spilling the contents on the floor. He wouldn't give up, and the others wouldn't either!

...Right?

* * *

Her whole body hurt, it burned as she came to her senses, the moon above her making her blink rapidly. It was dark, except for the small amount of light coming from above her. The dripping of water somewhere around her made her aware of everything, not moving from her position on the ground. Was she dead? If she was, wasn't heaven supposed to be full of light and an angel greeting her and herding her to the buffet?

She opened her mouth to call out to anyone, but a grown came out instead. Her whole body must be covered in bruises and cuts from the fall, or something must be broken. She looked to the wall, and saw how many rocks lay at the bottom; how many rocks did she smash against when she fell? She wiggled her toes, and sighed in relief when she could move them. That meant her legs weren't broken, but what about her arms?

She flexed her biceps then moved each finger; perfect. She was fine. She rolled onto her front and pushed up, groaning as her muscles screamed in protest. Her feet wobbled when she pulled herself up into a standing position, and she blinked slowly. Did she break anything on her way down? She patted her sides, hissing when she felt a sharp pain on her right hip. It wasn't broken, but probably bruised or she wouldn't be able to twist her body like she was doing now.

A loud cry sounded deeper into the mines. A loud, _human_ cry. She turned, trying to look around for the noise, peering into the darkness, catching light in the corner of her eye. She looked down, and saw her cracked reflection in two pair glasses. Her glasses must have smashed on impact with the ground, and so had Hannah's-

_Hannah. Beth. Cliff. Monster. Prank._

It all rushed back to her, hitting her like a freight train. She had fallen with Hannah and Beth off the cliff, landing in the mine; she had heard of a mine somewhere in Blackwood Pines but she didn't know it was close to the lodge; all she had to do was find Hannah and Beth and find a way out of the mine so they could call for help back at the lodge. Maybe the others were still there?

She began walking around slowly, her hands out ready to steady her if she walked into a wall. Her eyes weren't that good, but she was able to find her way around without falling down or walking into something, except for stumbling a few times. She reached a turn, and saw a bright orange light from a lamp, suspicious but glad for a light source, moved towards it.

A shovel came flying at her head, and if she didn't have fast instincts her face would have been smashed in with the metal. She grabbed it, stopping her attacker from doing any permanent damage. A female grunt sounded as she threw the wooden remainder of the shovel away to see which twin she was staring at; it was definitely one of them. Hannah's warm brown eyes were the first thing she saw, followed by the dirt and blood staining her face. Did hers look like that?

"S-Sarah..." Hannah whispered, her eyes wide with shock. "I-I thought you were-dead and I was-was coming back to get you...I was...alone and-Beth, oh god, Beth!" she let out a loud wail which bounced off the walls and rang in her ears. "BETH! NO, BETH!" the shock that had set into Hannah's system had faded away, leaving her a sobbing wreck. "My little sister! Beth! No! My little...my little sister!" A whimper left her mouth, ready to release another wail, and Sarah moved forward, pulling the older girl into a hug as she sobbed into her jacket.

Sarah wrapped her arms around her, tears coming to her eyes as she realized that the other half that made up the famous, inseparable Washington twins was nowhere to be seen; not even laying on the ground near them. The cavern they had fell into was pretty steep, and they had fallen down what appeared to be a rock slide. It would have taken a miracle for the three girls to come out unscathed. "My leg...my leg..." Hannah whispered painfully. She looked down and saw the mangled limb hanging of it's owner, the jean fabric the only indication that it was still attached.

Beth was dead, Hannah had broken her leg, and something was definitely wrong with her. The intense pain around her body and the pounding in her skull was making her heart thump hard against her rib-cage, which could be broken for all she knew. "It's my fault...my fault...shouldn't have left...I'm such an idiot!" Hannah sobbed into the dirty jacket, not caring if the blood on her jacket rubbed on her face. Sarah was definitely still in shock herself; Beth was her best friend, and she was dead, but she hadn't reacted at all. Maybe because she had to be strong for Hannah.

"I'm here..." she croaked, blinking tears out of her eyes. She wanted Chris, Sam, Mike, Beth, _Josh_...anyone. She closed her eyes as they stood in the darkness with only the lamp giving them any light; and she was certain she could hear a voice somewhere around her, _whispering in her ear_ , that everything would be all right. And she believed it, even when the shrieks of the monster, or monsters, began to stir. Someone would find them, hopefully.

* * *

**Type in Popular Names in 1994 and click on the Baby Center link; the names of our Until Dawn squad and the canon ships. ;) Also, look at Popular Names in 1988, 1995 and 2000 when you get the chance; it was a coincidence to call her Sarah, I swear!**

**Josh was born in 1994 according to his age, meaning Sam, Hannah, Chris, Beth, Emily and Mike were born in 1993, and Matt, Ashley and Jessica in 1992. This will help me and us all for some reason; we know Chris, Sam and Jessica share their birthdays with their actors, so I think the rest will too. For research of course. :)**

**I also took the UNTIL DAWN CLICK & DRAG on Tumblr and THREE things don't make sense:**

**BEST FRIEND: Jessica**

**OCCUPATION: Student**

**LOVE INTEREST: Josh**

**YOU SAVE: Beth**

**YOUR ENDING: Wendigo**

**SAVES YOU: Chris**

**1) How the fuck do I save Beth but not Hannah? I mean, I love Beth more than Hannah and I don't know why, but I would try and save Hannah as well. I would blue skiddo into the mines and carry her out while sucker punching Wendigos on my way out. (You safe Hannah. You safe).**

**2) If I turn into a Wendigo, how the hell does Chris save me? Does he save me in the game story-line or turn me back into a human? (And yes Chris, you should save your Queen).**

**3) This is not a problem but; hmm mm...Josh, he should love me I saved his sister. Pros to dating me: I** **'m really soft and squishy, i'll make you hot beverages in bed, i'm good at compliments, you'll gain lots of dorky pet names.**

**Cons: Zero, I am a Goddess.**


	3. Reminiscence

_Someone asked me to describe home and I started talking about your hair colour, and the sound of your voice, and the taste of your lips, and how your skin feels like, until I realized they had expected to hear a place._

_~ Unknown_

* * *

_Day 5_

She didn't recognize the hunger pains until she found the smashed chocolate bar in Beth's winter fuchsia coat pocket, which was currently being worn by Hannah. The two huddled together and shared it, both pleased that they found something to satisfy their stomachs for the mean time. While Hannah stayed curled up next to Beth, she went out to explore the nearby caves and the mines nearby, trying to find a way out. If she could just get out of the mines she could bring people back to help her get out Hannah out, and Beth's body. Her footsteps filled the air around her as she walked, holding the lantern close to her to lead the way. She had thought she had found an opening to leave through, but a shriek of a monster nearby had stopped her from exploring anymore and she turned back to head to Hannah, who had been left behind with her phone as her only light source.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Water. She turned her head, starring into the pool of liquid. "Water..." she croaked, and she wrinkled her nose with disgust at the sound of her own voice. She went to take a step towards the pool, but stopped herself. She would have to bring Hannah too, it wouldn't be fair. She turned her back to the water and kept walking down the path made by the miners years ago.

A laugh. She turned, pointing her lantern in the direction of the noise.

"Hannah?" she called out, peering into the darkness behind her. "Hannah, is that you?" she recognized that laugh anywhere, and it definitely belonged to Hannah, or a _Washington_. Was Hannah playing a game with her? Did she know that she wasn't in the mood to act silly and play?

With a shake of her head she continued her way back to Beth's body and hopefully Hannah. She panted, her lungs rattling in her chest as she walked, pulling her body along. She stopped again when she heard the laugh, this time taunting her, trying to make her _remember_ who it was. She glared into the shadows, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white against her skin. But she kept walking until she saw the familiar pink coat and the pop of brown hair that poked out the top. She walked towards her and dropped to the floor in a seating position, legs crossed as she watched the twin stare at her phone. The voices coming from the phone made her realize she was watching the videos she had taken with the group, but only one moment came to mind.

* * *

_"Wait, wait, hold on." Jessica said, waving her hands in front of her face to progress the information given to her. "Your Dad-movie mogul Bob Washington-is allowing you to direct your own movie? With all his equipment and stuff?" she was wearing a short light blue skirt, pink leggings, light purple short-sleeved shirt, pink heels and her blonde hair up in a bun. Sarah was wearing jeans that showed off the curve of her ass, black tight leather boots, a long sleeved dark red shirt and her hair lay in curls around her shoulders, reaching her breasts. Josh, however, was wearing baggy jeans, a jumper covered in cats and was bare-feet. Jess had nearly screamed in horror when she saw the jumper, and was about to jump on him to take it off and throw it into the pits of Hell if it wasn't for Sarah holding her back._

_"Yep!" Josh grinned. "I couldn't believe it myself, but this will get us all the extra points in our classes."_

_"And the fame we deserve." Sarah crossed her arms, smiling._

_"Classes? As in not just Performing Arts?" Jess asked, placing her hands on her hips._

_"I'll explain it to everyone if they're on board." Josh gestured for the two to follow them into the cinema room in the Washington Mansion. The rest of the gang was already there; Sam sitting next to Beth with Hannah on the other side, her eyes plastered on Mike and Emily who were curled up together. Matt was seated next to Ashley, who had her own eyes plastered on Chris, who was keeping a seat for Sarah next to Beth._

_Jessica sat down between Ashley and Matt and Sarah gratefully took the seat next to Chris, whispering to Beth who giggled. "All right! Thank you all for being here, except for Hannah and Beth as they live here."_ _Beth saluted her brother as Hannah giggled. "As we all know the Sundance Film Festival is nearing, and I was thinking that together we can submit our own horror movie." the whole room began to buzz with excitement, whispers being thrown back and forth to one another._

_"My dad has given me permission to use any of his equipment, the help with the CGI and will actually help us submit it into the awards. So, I was thinking, only if you want too, that imaginative, bookworm Ash here can write the script." he gestured to her. She gave him a shocked look like she wasn't expecting him to ask her, let alone not have a script prepared._

_"Sure, all right." she replied, her fear of horror movies flashing in her eyes but trying to make her face not show her distaste._

_"With the assistance of my bro, Chris, who can also help with the editing during the filming." Ashley immediately blushed at his words, glancing at the blonde who nodded, his cheeks reddening. Sarah rolled her eyes, amused with Josh's plan to get them to at least admit their feelings to one another. The two had been dancing around affection for each other for years, probably since childhood, and none of them had made the movie yet no matter what Josh and Sarah and with the assistance of Jessica and Sam did to get them together._

_"Em can do the clothing-" Josh continued. Emily fist pumped the air with a shout of excitement as Mike laughed._

_"I am ready for this!" she grinned._

_"Our bubbly blonde Jess can do her most favourite thing in the world...Drum roll please, Chris...makeup." she squealed and shook Matt, who laughed and grabbed her wrists, looking at the others for help to contain her._

_"Hannah, Sarah, Matt and Mike will be our actors with Beth being Hannah and Sarah's stunt doubles." Josh sent an apologetic look to Beth, who just shrugged._ _"Okay, Hannah and Mike will be playing the main characters: Hannah will be the heroic won't-take-any-of-your-shit character who sucker punches the monster and carries everyone out bridal style while Mike will be the save-me-Hannah character because we need more of them."_

_Hannah giggled, glancing at Mike who chuckled. "What monster will we be using?" Sam asked, leaning forward interestingly._

_"That, Sammy, is a good question: You." they all slowly turned to look at the girl, who seemed more confused then the rest of them. "You'll get it when you read the scripts; there will be no plot hole in it, isn't that right Bro?" he looked at Chris._

_"I hate plot holes." Chris growled, glaring at the wall in front of him making Ashley gulp. Jessica elbowed her, winking with a giggle being given a glare in return._

_"Okay!" Josh laughed, clapping his hands together. "Let's do this!" his eyes connected with Sarah's for a few seconds and she smiled as they jumped up, leaving the room, pushing and laughing with each other about the film. The two walked to each other and Sarah took his hand, walking out of the room with him, who smiled down at her._

_"Don't forget me." a voice whispered in her ear and she turned her head to see Chris taking her other hand. She laughed and Josh chuckled._

_"Damn Cochise, great way to ruin the moment." he shook his head, squeezing her hand tighter. The tall blonde grinned, peering through his glasses down at them. Josh and Sarah stood at the same height, and the looks they were giving each other made Chris smirk._

_"There was no moment until I arrived." he patted the back of her hand and she shook her head amused. The three walked to the kitchen, where Beth was shouting that there was no mint ice cream left and the world was coming to an end._

* * *

"Food, food, food, food-" she chanted under her breath as she searched in the boxes left behind by the miners. She knew that there wouldn't be anything left; the miners in the 1950's would have ate it all while making the mines, and any animals living in there would have gotten to it first. But she had hope that there was something left, as they both began to get hungry again in the space of four hours.

She pried open a crate stuck her hand in, pulling out an old, battered journal. She hummed, looking through it, only seeing a few pages full of writing but the rest ready to be written in and she tucked it into her jacket. She peered into the crate, shining the lantern in front of her ready to see a pencil or pen to write with, only to be met with a human head. She screamed and stumbled back, the lantern leaving her hand as covered her mouth in horror. The pang of the metal hitting the floor nearly blocked out the sound of the shriek near her. Nearly. She turned to be met with a face down the tunnel, making it's way to her.

It's soulless eyes peered right at her as it walked forward, growling in her face but she stayed perfectly still, the shock in her system intensifying as it came so close she could nearly taste it's breathe that smelled like rotten flesh and blood. It roared in her face, and she breathed deeply through her nose to stop the scream that would come out. With a last look around it left, leaving her alone, confused that it hadn't ripped her face off or smashed her skull in.

It was like the monster couldn't _see_ her! Wait...was this monster's vision based on movement? It would explain how it only chased them when they ran, and stopped when they did, but she thought it was because it knew that they were going to fall off the cliff, not that it couldn't see them anymore. If they had known, maybe they would have just stayed at the end of the cliff until it went away, then returned to the lodge, safe and sound and full of food and warm.

She placed her hand over her chest, trying to slow down her beating heart. She had to tell Hannah about her theory before she moved from her place next to Beth's decomposing body, which was making the odor of rotting flesh cover their clothes. And she had to finally persuade Hannah to go back to the pool and clean up a little bit as she was refusing to move from her place next to Beth. She looked back into the crate, and swallowing down her disgust picked up the pencil she found.

She pocketed the pencil and began making her way back to Hannah and Beth. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, whimpering when she saw the caller: _Chris._ The lack of signal her phone had made her unable to answer and tell them where they were, but she could only sit down and listen to the voicemail left behind by her friend. When she had tried to answer the first time someone had called, she could only hear static from her end. She stuck it back in her pocket, whispering a quick apology to the blonde friendly giant before picking up the lantern and walking in the opposite direction that the monster left.

A laugh. She turned; there it was again, the laugh that sounded like Hannah and Beth but wasn't. Was she finally going crazy? The time down here had made her imagine things, she would be fine when she's had a good sleep, food and a wash. Yes, that sounded good.

The laugh again echoed through the mines, and she kept walking, going back into her memories.

* * *

_"Ah ha!" Chris grinned, swiping the phone out of Jessica's hand, who let out a 'Hey!'. "Who is our innocent little Jessica texting today?" he gasped in mock horror. "What erotic adventure is she reading about now?"_

_"Ch-ris!" Jessica yelled, turning to glare at the blonde. Sam looked up from her phone in her seat in front of the mirror, her hair half done. Her hazel eyes glared at Chris, but an amused glimmer in her iris made Sarah, from where she was standing getting her measurements done by Emily, giggle. Emily rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth twitched into a smile._

_"Oooo, who is this...Jacob?" he glanced up from the texts to peer amusingly at Jessica, who had crossed her arms. "Is he stealing our precious daughter from us?"_

_Sarah looked away; what Chris didn't know was that Jessica was trying to hook up Jacob, her cousin, up with her and had been in the middle of a conversation about her. Jacob was coming to stay with Jessica and her family-her mother, stepdad and her five year old brother-for a few weeks from Vancouver, so Jess was hoping that her and Jacob would go on a date to meet and get to know each other privately; only her and Jess knew, in the group, that this would be happening as they didn't want to know how they would react (and between Jessica and Jacob; how Josh would react)._

_"He's my cousin." Jessica spilled, taking the phone back. "He's coming to visit in a few days." she pocketed the phone, tapping it with a smug look on her face directed at Chris before turning back to continue styling Sam's hair, copying the drawing Josh gave her for her character._

_"Oooo is he hot?" Sam asked, a grin on her face. Jess rolled her eyes, but smirked, quickly patting her shoulder with one hand._

_"Thanks for trying to show interest in him." Sam chuckled, patting the back of her hand affectionately. Sarah caught the look Jess gave her and she looked away, smiling. Emily raised an eyebrow at her reaction, but it finally dawned on her and she grinned, nudging her with a quiet chuckle._

_Josh barged in, looking at his actors and actresses getting ready, Chris now on his phone ordering a pizza, Emily still taking Sarah's measurements and Beth reading a book. "Okay! Is Hannah and Mike ready?"_

_"Yes!" Hannah called from the wardrobe. "But I just need a little help with this!" Beth sighed from where she was sitting on her bed._

_"I'll go." She stood up and headed to the wardrobe, walking in and closing the door. Immediately after there were muffled words being exchanged between the twins._

_"I am ready for this, bro!" Mike stepped out of Beth's bathroom, wearing baggy jeans, a white tank top showing of his muscles, and a long brown coat. He grinned, winking at Emily who looked away, blushing. Sarah laughed and only laughed harder when Emily sent her a playful glare._

_"Shush, bitch." she whispered. Sarah rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as Emily moved to her waist, humming as she took the required measurements. She caught Josh's eye who was checking her out and she smiled, blushing as she looked down at Emily, who smiled knowingly._

* * *

"Okay; easy, easy." Sarah whispered as she helped a naked Hannah lower herself into the pool. Nearby Sarah had successfully made a fire, where Hannah's clothes were drying after she had washed them, rather roughly to get the smell and dirt of them. She could see eyes peering at them through the darkness, but they wouldn't dare come close to the fire-she knew that they didn't like it, courtesy to the Stranger's appearance in their time of need and his beloved flamethrower. "There, there." she handed her the torn piece of cloth she had found, cleaned and turned into a sponge for them.

"Thank you." Hannah took the cloth and began to clean herself. Sarah stood up and made her way to the fire, sitting down to keep herself warm until Hannah was finished. She pulled out the journal and flicked it open, ripping out the pages which had already been written on. She pulled out the pencil and began writing, scribbling away like mad. Hannah was too busy soaking in the water to care which was a good thing as what she was writing would make her laugh like mad.

_'They are vicious creatures that base their attacks all on their prey's movement-'_

She stopped writing, and stared at the words she had wrote down on the paper. The sentence seemed familiar somehow. She read it back to herself, muttering under her breath until it dawned upon her where she had heard those words. The Washington's, or more importantly Joshua, was the rich, family of the estate that could throw phenomenal parties. Josh, in their Freshmen years, threw party after party and had a bit of a party-animal streak which, with the help of Chris, they were able to hone down. He took the helm, organised cool events and made sure even the grumpiest of people had an awesome time. His warm and friendly personality could win everybody around in the end; maybe that's why she loved him so much.

The after-party he had thrown to celebrate the finishing of his movie was thrown at the mansion, with his parents permission of course, but because Josh was...well, Josh he invited the entire Senior (himself, Sarah and Chris), Sophomore (Hannah, Beth, Sam, Mike, Emily) and Junior (Matt, Ashley and Jess) years of Calgary High School. With the help of the twins, he made the mansion look amazing with the party decorations and the _alcohol_. Sadly, Sarah never liked alcohol and planned to just drink water until she was handed a can out of a 30 can-carton of Coca-Cola, with a post-it-note stuck to the front with her name written in Josh's familiar handwriting.

It was a couple of weeks before the end of summer and school began, when everyone was getting ready to start high school or college again.

* * *

_"Okay, Mom! I promise I'll be back before 11pm, bye!" she hung up as she walked down the street in the direction of the music played through the big speakers the Washington's owned. She could hear the chatter of the many students piled into the mansion and gated garden, the strobe-like lights pumping red, blue, green and yellow into the air and the splashing of water._

_She turned and walked through the open gates, her boots clinking against the pebbled road that lead up to the grand majesty that belonged to Robert Washington. The first time she stepped onto the property was when Josh invited her and Chris in the 4th grade to a sleepover, which after many arguments because of her being the opposite gender to the boys, Bob and Melinda allowed her to come. She remembered Chris' mother picking her up; the sweet and to many people overweight woman stood at 5' and was the most kindest person she had ever met with her blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses you could tell which parent Chris looked like the most. She made the most delicious brownies and cupcakes (Jessica learning some of her baking skills from her) and the gang was very over-protective of her because of her innocent nature._

_Chris' mother had stopped at the gate and the two kids watched from the back seat as she pressed a button and spoke a few words into the speaker. Then, with an audible click the gates swung open and she drove into the estate as Sarah watched in awe from the window next to her. The car drove around a fountain placed in the middle of the road and stopped in front of the front doors, where Josh appeared, swinging them open excitedly and bouncing down the steps towards them with the biggest grin on his face._

_Now, the grass and road were full of high schoolers; talking, flirting, drinking and smoking, all trying to get away from the chaos in the back garden and in the house. She walked through the small crowds and pushed her way into the mansion, peering around the dancing people to find people she knew. She could have sworn she had saw Jessica dancing in the dining hall which they had converted into a dance floor for the occasion as the room was so big, but she couldn't see anyone as she walked around._

_"Hey, Sarah!" a hand grabbed her forearm and she turned, seeing a smiling Matt staring at her, his favourite letterman jacket covering his frame. He had a can of 'Fosters' in his hand, but unlike some people around them he wasn't drunk. It was weird to see him drunk at any point, as they never expected sweet, kind Matthew to even pick up a can of alcohol let alone drink it._

_"Matt!" she accepted the hug she received from him. "How are you doing?" she asked with a smile._

_"Great, great. How are you?" he replied._

_"Fine, fine." she grabbed his arm before he walked away. "Sorry, but have you seen Hannah, Beth, Sam, Chris or Josh anywhere?"_

_"Hmm...Beth is at the bar trying to watch Hannah's intake of alcohol." she giggled at his words. Hannah, when the twins were given permission to drink alcohol by their parents, filled her lungs with the stuff until she was so intoxicated Beth had to take her somewhere to puke then sleep. Beth didn't like alcohol that much and when she did drink, it was only a few small glasses._

_"Sam is with Ashley in the library." Sam didn't like parties with so many people attending, so she usually stuck to the more quieter areas of the venue, sometimes accompanied by her or Ash, depending who arrived first. No one except for the Washington siblings actually stepped into the library, even when there were so many parties going on, no one walked inside. The walls full of books did nothing to block out the sounds, but it was quiet enough that you could speak at your normal levels and not have to repeat._

_"And Chris and Josh is in the backyard with Emily and Mike." he finished. She smiled and gave him a quick hug of gratitude and headed to the library with one last wave to Matt. She weaved through the people until she reached the hall, walking down it confidently as the people began to fill out. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, quickly stepping into the library and closing the door._

_Sam and Ashley were sitting in the corner of the huge library, conversing quietly with one another. Sarah sighed and eased her boots off, taking them in one hand and walking towards the two girls, her other hand placed on her purse._

_As she walked she took in their appearances; Ashley was wearing a knee length pink dress with matching heels, and her strawberry blonde hair was in an elobrate bun with strands of hair escaping and curling around her ears (she bet $20 that Jessica forced her to let her style it) with natural lip gloss and dark brown smokey eyes that made her green irises bulge. Her silver necklace was around her neck, resting gently on her collar bone, and her emerald ring on her finger shone when the light of the lamps reflected down upon it._

_Sam was dressed in a short blue and white dress, with knee length white boots and her hair in a bun, gold circular earrings hanging from her earlobes. People thought she was a tomboy, but they were so wrong; Sam loved dresses, skirts, jewelry, makeup and heels. She loved binge-shopping and was in love with nature so much that she carried food around for any Disney Princess moment. Sam had placed a few touches of makeup on her face; light cinnamon eye shadow, black mascara and bright red lipstick with contour._

_"Hi!" Ashley greeted with a smile. "Nice outfit!"_

_She, herself, was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, a red plaid skirt with long black boots. She didn't care much for dresses unless it was important events like dinners, but she did care for jewelry; a few bracelets adorned each wrist and a silver-chained necklace was resting between her breasts. Her brown hair had been straightened, but the ends of her strands of hair was left in it's natural wavy curls. Purple eye shadow with gloss rested on her eyelids, and she had wiped some dark red lipstick onto her lips, followed by black mascara. To finish of her outfit she had placed a black hat on her head, resting so perfectly that no strand of hair came out of place when she placed it on or off._

_"Thank you!" she sat down next to Sam, who handed her a can of Coke. "Thanks." she broke the lid and took a drink, listening to the two converse. They spent the next few hours talking about the movie, the awards, and the party in general, sometimes talking about subject courses.  
_

_"Hey Sarah, when are you going to tell Josh you like him?" Sam asked, making Ashley giggle. Her cheeks flushed red at the mention of her small crush on Joshua, and she looked away, silently._

_"Why don't you tell him tonight?! He's still in the backyard with Chris!" Ashley encouraged. Sarah looked up and smirked at the girl._

_"Fine, but only if you tell Chris you like him." Sam laughed as Ashley stuttered. Sarah crossed her arms and stared at her, waiting for her response. She gasped like a fish, blushing darkly._

_"Okay! Okay!" they all stood up. "Put your boots on and let's go!" she slipped her shoes back on per her instruction and followed them out of the library and towards the glass doors leading into the garden. Ashley kept a tight grip on her arm so she couldn't run, and Sam was right behind her._ _Mike walked past and winked, his arm wrapped around Emily who was very much drunk, clinging onto her boyfriend like a lifeline. Sarah shook her head, a smile on her face and he shrugged, grinning._

 _"There." Sam stopped them and they followed her finger. Sarah's heart dropped._ _Josh was sitting near the pool, wearing a plaid shirt, baggy jeans, trainers and his signature jacket. His arms were wrapped around the waist of a pretty girl, someone she recognized from their year, who was sitting in his lap. She kissed a pattern down his neck as his hand climbed up his thigh-_

_"Sarah-" Ashley began but she shook her head, pulling her arm out of her grasp. "I promise, I didn't know-"_

_"I know." she sent her a small smile. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"Are you going to be all right?" she asked. Sarah turned her head to face her, throwing her a thumbs up._

_"I'm fine, really." she pushed her hand off her shoulder, stepping away from the two. She couldn't get the image of Josh and that girl-Brittany, that was it!-out of her mind. In a few minutes they would be fucking right there on the chair with people around them, she shivered and before they could stop her she walked back into the house, pushing past the people towards the front door, tears blurring her vision._

_Jessica waved at her from her place grinding against a Senior. She threw a small smile back, ignoring the confused look that was thrown her way by the blonde. She saw Beth gesture to come over to the bar but she looked away, opening the front door and walking past Mike and Emily, who were kissing and grinding against each other in the bushes. She heard Chris shout after her from the doorway but she ignored him as she walked out of the gates and down the street._

_She pulled out her phone and unlocked it, looking at the time; 10pm. She would be home in thirty minutes tops if she could find a taxi willing enough to drive her home at that time of night. Just as she was going to place her phone back in her pocket it buzzed, alerting her of new texts._

_Ash: 'Sarah come back! Please! I didn't know he was dating someone else!'_

_Chris: 'Hey, Josh is asking for you. Are you going to come back?'_

_Sam: 'We told Josh that you left and he's freaking out that you left on your own at this time of night. He's waiting for your call.'_

_Josh: 'Where are you?! If you want to go home I'll drive! Please call, I'm worrying!'_

_Mike: 'Do you have any condoms?'_

_She raised her eyebrow curiously at the last text. With a shake of her head she placed her phone in her purse and kept walking, keeping her eyes open for a taxi or the bus which would drop her a couple of feet away from her house. She walked past the bus stop, not wanting to wait in silence._

_A hand grabbed her shoulder and she got ready to upper cut someone in the jaw. She clenched her fist and turned, glaring until she saw the familiar eyes. "Josh." she whispered. He didn't answer, he just stared at her angrily, and when she peered past him she saw his car parked weirdly in front of the bus stop. "You know you'll get fined for parking in a bus lane."_

_"Sarah!" he hissed, digging his fingers into her shoulder. "Don't scare the crap out of me, ever again! Do you understand?!" she had never saw him like that in the many years she had known him. His eyes were round with concern and terror, and he was grinding his teeth together like he always did when he was frightened. Josh was always joking and playing pranks, not being very serious. It was strange on him._

_"Sarah!" he shook her. "Do you understand me?!" he pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, tucking herself into his chest, his soft jacket rubbing against her cheek._

_"Yes, I understand." she whispered. He pulled away and began to lead her to his car._

_"Get in, I'll give you a ride." she didn't argue with him as she climbed into the passenger side of the car and him into the drivers seat. She fastened her seat-belt and remained quiet as he started the engine again and began driving down the street, the window open and his eyes focused on the road in front of him. She opened her mouth, trying to start a conversation;_

_"You were good sneaking up on me like that, I didn't hear you at all and it's pretty silent out there." she threw at him. He smiled, letting out a small chuckle. He glanced at her through the mirror, his blue eyes shining with humor as he stared into her green pair._

_"C_ _reatures such as I base our attacks on our prey's movement." he growled and she laughed alongside him. The laughter faded and an awkward silence filled the car; it was weird, Josh would usually be cracking jokes which would leave her laughing so hard she would fall out of the vehicle when they got to their destination. He drove up the farm's driveway and parked in front of the house. "Here you go."_

_"You'll never leave me, right Josh?" she broke the silence. He slowly turned his head to face her, a stony look on his features. She turned her head to face the other way, blushing. "Sorry, I just-"_

_"I promise I'll never leave you." she looked at him. He smiled and she climbed out. "Come back to the mansion on Saturday, we can all sit in the cinema room and watch the movie."_

_"I will." she smiled and walked up the porch stairs. She stopped when she reached the top and she turned back, waving. Just as she opened the door she heard him say through the cars open window-_

_"I'm going to miss you, Sar Bear." before he drove away._

* * *

_C_ _reatures such as I base our attacks on our prey's movement._

She looked up and stared at Hannah, who didn't notice her watching her. She stood up, closing her book and tucking it into the jacket, which still smelled of Josh. She sighed and began to walk away, saying she was going to take a walk and she'll be right back. The monsters had left, leaving to try and kill another human being or animal. She sighed as she walked, tears prickling her eyes as she thought of her friends. She missed them.

The laugh resounded around her. She clenched her fists, grinding her teeth. She turned, glaring into the darkness as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Hannah, I swear to God-!" the figure that stepped out made her nearly drop the lantern. The big, round blue eyes made her stutter out a name; every little detail of him filled her vision as he stepped out of the shadows.

_"Hey Princess, catch!-" he grinned, throwing the TV remote in her direction._

The brown hair-

_"Sar Bear!" he complained as she ruffled his hair, but he couldn't help the smile that graced his face._

The grin-

_"Bro-five? Nice!" he grinned, accepting her high-five with a laugh._

"Josh-hmm...Joshua..." she mumbled as he walked forward, taking her shaking hands in his. "Y-you're...you're here...how-? How..."

"I promised I would never leave you." he whispered.


	4. Frere Jacques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of M rated scenes! Not any fully M rated scenes yet though, soon...soon. (Only if you want it: review if you do).

_Sometimes I tell myself I'm okay.  
_ _I repeat it like a mantra.  
_ _I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay.  
_ _Because I'm afraid if I stop even for a moment.  
_ _I will drown in all the reasons I am not._

_~ Brandon Foster, The Fosters_

* * *

_"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Sarah awed as the ferry traveled across the water making Chris glance up at his travel guide, staring over his glasses at her. He was leaning on the railings, his ankle crossing over the other as she stood next to him, leaning forward and her hands grabbing the railings to keep her from going over board. Both of them were wearing jumpers from the same pack; Chris' was a dark red with white polka dots while hers was a dark green with white stripes. Josh had a dark blue with white zig-zag patterns which he had took with him in September when Josh and Sarah had all parted for Universities in Quebec (Josh) and Vancouver (Sarah) with Chris staying at a University in Edmonton, only three hours away from Calgary, which allowed him to visit his friends and family-and Ashley-whenever he wanted._

_However, Sarah was 10 hours and 41 minutes from Calgary and Josh was 40 hours away. She was 49 hours from Quebec, and Josh, and it killed her. Her roommate, Taylor, who she had grown close to during the first month, gave her the idea to drive to Edmonton, pick Chris up and drive to Quebec to see Josh before Thanksgiving, where the three of them would travel back to Calgary together. Now here they were-minus Josh-traveling by ferry towards Quebec where they would head to Josh's University to surprise him._

_"What is the first thing you're going to do when we see Josh?" Chris grinned, throwing a wink. Sarah raised an eyebrow, confused, and his grin grew. "Are you going to let him take you to the bone-zone?" he laughed. Sarah kept herself from blushing; Chris knew that Sarah hadn't slept with anyone yet, especially Josh of all people even though their relationship gave them permission to, although she shared the same relationship with Chris she wasn't trying to get into his pants as he was 'preserving himself for Ash' as Josh had said._

_Instead, Sarah snorted and grabbed the travel guide out of his hands, hitting him up the head as he laughed. She gave it back, turning her head back to stare out across the river. Quebec City was beautiful at night, the city lights hitting the water from the view of the ferry was wonderful and gorgeous. Chris took her hand when the ferry pulled up at the docks and they grabbed their bags, walking off with Chris holding her hand tightly, leading her through the crowds of people as they walked into the city, looking quickly at the sights they passed in awe and starting conversation after conversation as they walked._

_There seemed to be a party going on at the dorm Josh lived next to when they got there. Chris threw her a look as they walked inside the building into silence, the music next door the only thing they could hear. Chris stopped when he reached the dorm room Josh told them he was staying in, throwing out his arm to stop her from walking anymore. She threw him a confused look but then saw what he had stopped her for, and the sight made them both drop their bags to the floor._

_Josh was sitting in front of a TV with his other roommates, laughing and talking as they drank and ate snacks, playing Halo 2. Chris gasped in horror and Sarah placed a hand on her chest. "JOSHUA CLARK WASHINGTON!" she yelled, startling the three. Josh's eyes widened as turned his head, taking in his best friends-Chris fake-fainting into Sarah's arms-before glancing at his roommates then back to the TV then finally back to Sarah and Chris._

_"Sarah! Chris! Please, I can explain!" he jumped up. Chris stood up straight and left the room as Josh chased after him, yelling at him to wait and forgive him. She couldn't help but smile as they began to argue playfully on the stairs like a love story._

_His two roommates looked from the door to Sarah, who stood there, who decided to stare in mock sadness at the floor._ _"We were too late..." she looked away, singing quietly to herself._

 _'Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines_  
_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong...'_

* * *

"Okay, Joshua, I'm going to show you some pictures and I want you to point at the person you like the most." Dr. Hill said across his desk to the man who sat in the deep red chair, staring at his lap. The good doctor pushed the book towards him and he picked it up, staring at the first pages of two pictures that showed him and Sam. He must have called up his friends and asked for one each. Fuck.

He silently pointed at the picture of Sam, before turning the page. Hannah or Chris? Hannah. Jessica or him? Jessica. Chris or Ashley? Chris. Matt or Emily? Emily. Mike or Jessica? Jessica. Him or Chris? Chris. Sam or Beth? Beth. Ashley or him? Ashley. Jessica or Emily? Jessica. Sam or Mike? Sam. Emily or Ashley? Ashley. Mike or Matt? Mike. He turned to the last page, and couldn't help but whimper at the sight of Hannah and Beth. How dare Dr. Hill make him choose between his two sisters?

He stared at them for a while until Dr. Hill caught his attention. "You can't decide." he looked up before glancing back down at the book and at his little sisters.

"I don't want to choose between them." he replied before turning to the next page as quickly as he could, not wanting to remind himself of the twins at that moment. Sarah or him? Sarah. Sam or Sarah? Sarah. Chris or Sarah? Sarah.

"Hmm." he glanced up at the doctor, who looked down at his notebook curiously. "You've know Christopher longer than you've known Sarah but you still choose her." Josh placed the book back on the table before looking down, nibbling at his bottom lip nervously as he stared down at his shaking hands now resting on his lap. Dr. Hill smirked, a chuckle escaping his lips making Josh look up at him in amazement.

"Oh, Joshua, a couple of years ago you told me you were incapable of loving someone and I replied that you loved your sisters, but you then told me that you couldn't love someone as much as you did Hannah and Beth, but this proves right here that you were wrong. You love her." Josh looked away, staring at the wall silently. Dr. Hill looked back at his notebook, ready to scribble onto the page he had wrote Josh's answers on when a voice interrupted him;

"You're right." he looked up, staring at him. Josh slowly turned his head back to face him, blue meeting green.

"I do love her. I love her so much it physically hurt every day when we said goodbye to each other. It physically hurt when she travelled back to England for a couple of weeks. It physically hurt to travel all the way to Quebec for college while she went to Vancouver. It physically hurt when she saw me in one of my episodes and she couldn't do anything but stare, trying not to cry. But what's the point in admitting it to you now? To anyone? She's gone." without another word he stood up and left, closing the door behind him with bang, leaving the shocked Dr. Hill in his wake.

He began to sing to himself as he walked out of the hospital and towards his parents car, his hands shoved into his jean pockets;

 _'Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines_  
_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong...'_

* * *

_Sarah sat cross-legged on the bed, listening as silence filled the dorm. 2:45am flashed on the digital clock on the bedside table, and Chris and Josh still hadn't come up yet. "Plot Twist: They're fucking." she muttered. At that moment the two walked in; Chris smiling happily, chuckling at something Josh at said. Josh's two roommates had agreed to sleep somewhere else for the night so Chris and Sarah could sleep in the room with Josh and not with random strangers._

_"Goodnight, bros." Josh smiled at the two of them as he made his way to his bed, stretching as he did. Chris looked away, his eyes skimming over her for a few seconds, sending her a look. She smiled and nodded, sending him a thumbs up. Chris climbed into the last bed, leaving her with the bed in the middle. She pulled her clothes off, leaving herself in her tank top and panties. She crawled under the covers, taking off her glasses and placing them on the bedside table before closing her eyes, ready to let sleep take her away._

_Two dips in the bed made her crack open one eye, seeing Josh climb in next to her. She looked over her shoulder to see Chris' grin next to her, she sighed and sat up. "What do you two want?" she crossed her arms, trying to look angry but the smile gracing her face made it more obvious that she was enjoying the attention. Josh reached up and pulled out the hair-tie keeping her hair in a bun, making the curls fall around her shoulders. She laid back down, snuggled between the two men. Chris wrapped his arm around her waist, nuzzling into the back of her neck as Josh kissed her forehead before burying his face into her hair. With a grin he pinched her and she yelped, making Chris laugh._ _"Fuck you, Josh." she whispered._

 _"Well, if you insist." he grinned and they all laughed. Silence filled the room before her voice broke the air;_ _"I'm going to ask again; we're never going to tell them are we?"_

_"Nope." the boys said in sync. Sarah chuckled, all though their friends loved them and supported them every step of the way the three were scared that their relationship would be rejected, especially from Hannah and Beth, who they all loved dearly because as Chris said; 'Bros! Bros! One day, when polyamory marriages are legal, we will have twins named Hannah-Beth and Beth-Hannah because they will support us at every turn.' which made the three afraid that the twins would give them looks of disgust when they revealed their relationship to them, also that Josh carried the twin gene more then they did because he shared some of the twins genes meaning Josh would have to be the father, unless they can both make her pregnant, which turned into an awkward conversation for all of them._

_They had started their polyamory relationship when they were 17, a couple of weeks after Chris' birthday when at a sleepover hosted by Chris, he had admitted in a drunken state that he had feelings for Ashley, but also harboured feelings for Sarah, who had feelings for Josh, who had feelings for Chris. The next morning they woke up in the same bed, cuddling into each other, holding each others hands. They promised never to tell anyone, but it didn't stop Josh from giving them both kisses before running to his parents waiting car to go home before they could react._

_"Good...wanna' play Mario Kart?" they all gave each other a smirk each, Chris grabbing his phone, ready to dial and order pizza and from the look Sarah had given him, a KFC._

_"Yep." Josh replied as Chris nodded towards them, pressing his phone against his ear. The three spent the rest of the night, sitting side by side on the couch, only wearing their jumpers and matching socks, throwing each other insults as they held the Wii remotes tightly in their hands._ _Sarah had a bucket of chicken from KFC between her legs, Chris was holding their drinks between his and Josh was nursing the ice creams they saved for after, with other snacks littered around them._

 _"So bro, when are you going to tell Ash you like her?" Josh grinned._ _Sarah threw a now blushing Chris a smirk before laughing at his reaction. Josh glanced at him, raising an eyebrow._ _"Come on bro; your brofriend and girlfriend won't judge."_

 _Chris paused the game and slowly turned his head to look at him, followed by Sarah who gave him looks. He turned his head to look at them, confusion set in his features._ _"What?" he asked innocently. Chris and Sarah turned to look at each other before turning back to look at their friend._

_"Brofriend?" Chris asked, Josh smiled as Sarah giggled. He threw an arm around Sarah, winking at her with a quick lick of her lips. She blushed, looking away as he buried his face in her neck, glancing up at Chris._

_"Of course, you're my brofriend." she burst out laughing as Chris smiled, giving him a look which he returned._

_"Bro!" he laughed, tilting his head with a raised eyebrow. Sarah watched him grab a chicken from the bucket and take a bite, keeping eye contact with Josh the entire time. The moment was very sexual, and she shook her head with a grin._

_Bro..." Josh winked and Chris pressed play, the blush returning to his cheeks._ _The night ended with the three of them curled up together in Josh's bed, Josh in the middle with Sarah curled up on his chest to his left and Chris holding him on his right. Josh opened his eyes and looked at Sarah, who smiled up at him before running her hands through his hair in a comforting manner as she began to sing;_

 _'Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines_  
_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong...'_

 _"Goodnight, Joshua." Chris whispered just as_ _Josh fell asleep with a small smile on his face, Sarah smiled and kissed Chris gently on her lips._ _"Goodnight, Sarah." he laid his head down and fell asleep, snoring softly, in sync with Josh. Sarah smiled and watched the two of them._

_"My boys..." she whispered, resting her head back down on Josh's chest and taking Chris' hand in hers. "Goodnight, Chris. Goodnight, Joshua." she closed her eyes, falling asleep._

* * *

Josh sat across from her, staring at her shocked form. She had fainted ten minutes ago, and had woken up to his face above her trying to wake her up. Her mind was still trying to progress how Josh was here, in the mines with her. Surely, if five days had passed they would have called the police to help find them? Why wasn't there any police officers with him? It was a simple answer; _he wasn't here._

"You've got to get a hold of yourself." she whispered. "You can't afford to lose your mind down here, Sarah."

Josh chuckled, standing up. "I'm not here to drive you insane, I'm here to help you." she looked up at him. "You're my bro? Why wouldn't I?"'

'You're more than that,' she thought, 'You mean everything to me, fucking everything.' her sensitivity towards rejection made her stop her from saying anything, she just stared at the floor, waiting for him to say something else but he didn't, he just walked towards her.

"Look at me." she did as he asked. He crouched and took her chin in his hand with a soft smile. "I'm here to help you, remember that, won't you?" with a cheeky grin he got up, turned and left, walking into the shadows. She sat there, her jaw dropped as she began to shake. She had to get back to Hannah, look after her, wait for Josh to return. He may be an hallucination or a delusion, but she had to trust him, or cling onto the insane fact that they would be saved.

She got up and headed back in the same direction she came, noticing that Hannah was waiting for her in the water pool. "Sarah, I need your help getting out." she whispered. She smiled and made her way towards her, crouching down and hooking her arms under her armpits to lift her up so she could balance on one foot. She let go and quickly threw her arm over her shoulders, making her way towards the fire, helping her sit down.

She began stripping, placing her journal and pencil in her clothes, keeping an eye on Hannah as she sat in front of fire warming herself up before putting her clothes back on. She walked to the water pool, slowly lowering herself down into the water until it came up to her neck. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling Hannah keeping an eye on her. She imagined the splashing of water, and when she would open her eyes Josh would be swimming towards her, a glint of desire flashing in his eyes as he reached her, using his hands under the water to spread her legs so he could sit between them.

"Sarah..." he murmured, his pupils large against his blue irises. "Princess..." their lips connected passionately, a kiss they had never given each other before. She moaned heatedly, grabbing his hair tightly in one hand as the other wrapped around his neck to rest her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. His hands were placed on either side of her shoulders to keep him up.

They gave each other kiss after kiss, moaning and whispering sweet affections to each other. He pulled away for a breather, moving to her neck, sucking and kissing the flesh he was focusing on. She leaned her head back, moaning and panting as he tugged a bit on the strands of hair in her fists, her cheeks flushed red.

Josh grinned up at her and let go of her flesh where a hickey lay before returning to her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips and waist closer to her. "Josh-Joshua..." she moaned as he pulled away to smirk.

He kissed her once again, this time pushing his tongue into her open mouth, exploring eagerly. She moved one hand to his back and began to drag her nails down her spine. "Sarah...Princess..." he whispered. "Sarah...Sarah?...Sarah!"

Her eyes snapped open as she turned her head to look at Hannah, whose eyes had widened. "Beth!" she pointed and she turned, seeing a Wendigo head down the same way they came. She jumped right out, heading towards Hannah and throwing her clothes on, warming up quickly. She shoved the journal and pencil into her jacket before hooking her arm around Hannah, helping her up.

They moved as quickly as they could through the mines, following the screeches. Hannah let out a scream. Sarah's eyes widened as she watched the Wendigo reach out for Beth's dead body. Sarah grabbed the nearest thing she could find and threw it, hitting it in the side of the head. It turned with a screech, peering into the darkness towards them. "Don't. Move." she hissed. "Don't. Fucking. Move." Hannah gave her a look, but understood.

The Wendigo once again reached out for Beth, grabbing her by the leg. Hannah let out an outraged scream and grabbed a nearby helmet left by the miners years ago and threw it with an angry yell, hitting it in the back of the head making it shriek and run away. They quickly hopped towards Beth and checked her body, seeing that the only thing wrong was that she smelled badly and was decaying as fast as she could from the cold which preserved her body. Sarah lowered her to the floor to sit down next to her twin.

"We have to bury her...safe her from that...that thing." Hannah looked up at her. "What was that thing?" Sarah looked down at her, fear in her eyes.

"I don't know. But we have to bury her," Sarah walked away into the darkness, "and fast."

"Wait!" she stopped and looked back at Hannah. "Can we...sleep first?" Sarah noticed at once the bags under her eyes, which had been concealed by the dried blood and dirt which had covered her face. She nodded, making her way back to Hannah, dropping to her knees to pull up her hood for her. She helped Hannah lie down before laying down next to her. "Sing, please?" she asked, reminding her of a small child. Sarah smiled.

 _'Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,_  
_Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?_  
_Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines_  
_Ding dang dong, ding dang dong...'_

* * *

**Accidentally on purpose adds a polyamory relationship to the mix. So now we've got Sath, Jorah (I am so sorry for the terrible ship-name), Climbing Class and JoshxSarahxChris. More relationships? Oh yes, but I'm not going to spoil anything.**

**Josh, Sarah and Chris' relationship has a set of rules:**

**1) If you fall in love with someone you can split out of the relationship to date them because they only want their bro to be happy.**

**2) If said crush is okay with polyamory relationships get ready for an extra bro to join.**

**3) Must be liked by all bros to join the Bro-zone. It's what they called their secret relationship don't judge me.**

**4) All bros must unite to fight against people who think their relationship is sin.**

**5) lead bro must wear the dress at the wedding. No questions asked.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Search 'Quebec' and 'Vancouver' in Google Images and you'll know what I'm talking about in this series of memories. They're so beautiful at night! Also, Ella Lentini (Beth and Hannah's voice actress) ships Sath (Beth and Sam). For her health do not show her this fanfiction especially chapter 1; Sath is destroyed and will be only mentioned in Sam's loneliness.


	5. Day 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But Whatever by ColdSunWarmMoon had the funniest line in I actually laughed so hard when I read it so it may or may not be referenced in this chapter.

_We all make mistakes, have struggles, and even regret things in our past,_  
_But you are not your mistakes, you are now your struggles,_  
_and you are here now with the power to shape your day and your future._

_\- Steve Maraboli_

* * *

_Chapter 5  
_ _Day 30_

She couldn't believe it at first. Not until Chris was basically pacing in front of her in her living room, telling her exactly what had happened. First he had tried to call Sarah days ago, just to see if she would answer, and after the third try someone had picked up, but all he could hear was static. Then, after telling Josh, he began to plan a trip to Blackwood Pines to find the girls. That static through the phone proved to him that either Sarah and at least one/both of his sisters or all three of them were still out there alive, and hadn't listened to reason that it could have been someone else who found Sarah's phone and answered, but because of the lack of a connection couldn't speak and only received static. Either way Josh was going and no one could stop him or change his mind.

Then when Mike found out he had agreed and ended up also joining in, packing to help Josh find the girls. Then Chris said he would come, just to make sure no one got into any more trouble, and now he was at her house begging for her to come with them. They needed someone there who had their heads on straight, and Sam was the best option, especially when she found out their plan and kicked they're asses for not letting her come with them.

"Okay, okay, Chris!" she rubbed her forehead. "I'll come; just to make sure you three don't get yourselves killed."

After ordering Chris to gather a list of things she needed she headed for her bedroom, throwing a few extra clothes into a backpack as she moved around the room, running her hand through her hair. The whole situation reminded her of something that had happened a year before, when the whole group had decided to go camping at the last minute. Sarah, along with Chris who had been waiting downstairs, had burst into her room, yelling for her to pack and be quick about it as they were leaving in ten minutes. She had never been so scared in her life and had actually fallen off her bed, nearly taking her laptop with her.

It had been Josh's idea, and he had made everyone pack for a weekend of 'fun', which meant starting a fire in the forests of Calgary and sleeping nearby which counted as his idea of 'fun'. Sam had clumsily gathered bits and pieces, shoved them into her backpack and followed Chris and Sarah to her car, driving out into the wilderness to meet everyone else. They were all placed into pairs to sleep in a tent together; Sam and Hannah, Sarah and Beth, Chris and Josh, Mike and Matt and Ashley, Emily and Jessica sharing a tent as a three, so they were given the biggest one.

They had no internet for three days, which utterly destroyed everyone as they were forced to interact with each other. They were all friends, of course, but they wanted to see what was going on in the world; Adele's new album debuted while they were away and it killed Jessica to not know if it was good or not. Josh tried to make it fun by singing songs around the campfire and it actually had began to become fun, all laughing and joking with each other at night around the fire, wrapped up in their coats and scarfs considering it had been rather cold outside.

Sam grabbed her now full backpack and tied her shoelaces, hurrying down the stairs to Chris' car outside where he sat inside, engine turned on and ready to go. "Come on, we're going to my place. Josh's going to drive the four of us there." she climbed into the passenger seat and Chris slammed onto the accelerate, tearing down the dirt road away from her farm and into the city. She stared out of the window back in the direction of her home with a smile. She was doing the right thing; for Hannah, for Sarah, for the Washingtons, for Josh...for Beth. She had to find her, and with a heavy heart she knew what she had to do.

She had to find Beth, either alive or dead.

* * *

_"Sarah, listen, whenever the heir of the Washington clan is in your presence, it is your duty and mission to woo him until he falls into your arms and you confess your undying love to each other." Chris said as said-girl slammed the drivers door shut. Sam rolled her eyes, smiling in amusement at the look that crossed Sarah's face as she stared at him._

_"Listen sweetie, the day I 'confess my undying love' to the 'heir of the Washington clan' will be the day Hannah's locked up for drunk driving and Beth's dead." she said. Sam agreed with her there; Hannah wasn't the best at holding her alcohol and was more lightweight than any of their friends, and she wasn't very good at driving either._

_"Sweetie? I thought you only called Joshie-boy that." Chris arched an eyebrow as they began to walk on the dirt path leading up to the campsite._

_"I call everyone that." she replied as she walked between the two of them. Chris scoffed, crossing his arms._

_"You whore." he joked and Sarah punched him hard in the arm, making him yelp. Sam chuckled; Chris wasn't the strongest of people and happened to be the wimpiest in the group, considering he always complained when someone flicked him. Josh thought it was hilarious to just flick him all through out the day, which he gradually found annoying._

_"So, Sammy, are you excited to see your lover again?" Sarah made kissy faces in her direction, Chris singing 'Ooh-la-la'. Sam threw an arm around her, which began to tighten with each step; fear began to creep into her eyes until it was too late. She had her in a headlock as they walked, her smile deadly._

_"Oh, Sarah, I wonder what would happen if I snapped your neck in half right this second?" she tilted her head to the side as she stared down at her. Chris watched from the corner of his eye, the same fear in his friends found in his. Sam relished in their fear to her threat which she knew they didn't take seriously, she was too nice to actually kill him. She chuckled, letting her go. "I'm joking." she punched her in the arm, making her grab the place where she had administered the hit. "Don't whine like Chris did, it didn't hurt."_

_"Hey, fire!" Chris pointed and the two girls followed his finger off into the distance where a soft glow emitted from the trees. The three sped up, sprinting out of the trees to see Emily and Mike, nearly naked, doing it on the floor in front of the fire. No one was around, and Chris screamed, making the two pull away from each other. Sam and Sarah began to laugh, both of them covering their eyes or their mouth to stop from laughing._

_Mike jumped up, and Sarah yelled, "Cover up, Munroe!" as Chris began to splutter. Emily, blushing like mad, used Mike's shirt to cover her chests. As the man pulled up his boxers and pants Josh, Beth, Hannah, Matt, Jessica and Ashley emerged, all carrying camping supplies and twigs for the fire. "What the Jesus Christmas cake happened here?!" Josh asked. Mike rolled his eyes._

_"Ha ha, very funny Washington." Beth and Hannah looked at each other, confused._

_"Don't you mean Washingson?" Hannah gave him finger guns making the entire group groan at her pun except for Josh and Beth, who both snorted in amusement. Although it was usually Josh or Chris who made the puns in the group of friends, Hannah and (rarely) Beth joined in on the fun, ending up making the worst puns known to man. Hannah was the worst twin while sometimes, when Beth made one, it was actually funny compared to anything else her older sister said._

_"Come on and help us put up these tents, you embarrassment." Jessica said, placing her tent down when she picked the 'perfect!' place for it and began to set it up. Emily, who was now decent, and Ashley who had given Chris the logs, went over to help while Matt and Josh went to start the fire. Beth called Sarah over to help put their own tent up and they set it up between Josh's already built tent and the place Sam and Hannah were going to place theirs._

_The two worked together to place their tent up until it was pitched. With a cry of victory the two began to lay out their sleeping bags, light and placed their bags in the corners of the tent. When they both crawled out and took a look around; Emily and Jessica were trapped underneath their failure of a tent with Ashley, a dressed Mike and Chris desperately trying to get their screaming forms out as one of the poles tried to 'make it's way up Jessica's ass'. Sam and Hannah seemed okay, except for the blonde ordering the brunette on what to do as she had no clue making their tent look like they had made a 'den' with some bed covers and Matt and Josh had no idea on what they were doing and were failing miserably with starting a fire._

_"I'll help Sam and Hannah." Beth sighed, making her way towards the two girls._

_Sarah nodded._ _"And I'll help Matt and Josh." she walked over and crouched down, taking the piece of flint and knife from a frustrated Josh. She placed the kindling on top of the fire and holding the flint over the kindling she began to strike away, after a few minutes a spark appeared and set the wood on fire. All three of them moved back and stood up, dusting themselves off. Matt rushed to go and put up his and Mike's tent while Josh just stared at Sarah, who was staring into the fire calmly._ _He was looking at her like she was his whole world._

_It was only a few seconds later did she notice and she turned her head, eyebrow arched. "What?" she whispered._

_"Nothing." he shook his head and looked away, a small sad smile on his face. From afar, and with their tent successfully pitched, Sam watched the two, her head tilted to the side sadly._

* * *

"Let's party like we're fucking pornstars!" Josh joked as they stepped into the lodge, throwing his bag to the side like it was nothing. Chris and Sam followed behind with Mike at the rear, closing the door behind him. The lodge was quiet and cold; the investigators had left after a few weeks, leaving the lodge desolate and filled with bad memories that made Mike squirm from where he stood.

The sun had already set on Blackwood Pines, and the owls in the trees had began to hoot from their places on the branches. They had all made it up the mountain just as the moon rose into the sky, and Josh, after hesitating decided to start the search after they all get settled. Sam wanted a nice bath, Mike decided to stay in the lodge until she was done; the four had decided it wasn't a great idea to be alone at the moment. Chris and Josh would begin to look around the lodge's exterior for any information regarding their whereabouts.

"We should wait for a few days; they're still searching the ravine which isn't far from here then we'll go down there." Josh said as he began to start a fire. Sam stared at him, blinking rapidly.

"Into the ravine? Are you crazy? That isn't safe!" she argued. Josh glanced at her in the light that came from his flashlight, and Sam noticed the bags under his eyes and how his wide blue eyes were staring at her, holding anger and sadness in them. She closed her mouth, deciding it wasn't best to argue. "Okay...but we need enough rope so we don't fall."

"There may be some in the basement, we can go down there and I can turn on the hot water." Josh said, standing up from his crouch, the fire sending a little warmth into the room. Chris relaxed with a sigh, but was still rubbing his arms to try and warm his whole body up. Mike just walked away, taking in the whole room, a far away look in his eyes. Sam didn't blame him, it felt weird being there again. "Are you coming?" Josh said near the stairs.

Sam nodded and followed him, taking her own coat off and hanging it up on the hanger. The two came across the door leading to the basement, and after opening it the two of them descended. "Josh...I-urm..."

"Sam." he turned to look at her, "I want to thank you for coming out here, you know, with us."

The two of them stood there in silence; they didn't want to speak about it, or talk about what happened between them a couple of weeks after Sarah, Hannah and Beth went missing. It had been a mistake, an attempt at closure between the two of them. She didn't know what she had been thinking, and he had regretted it the moment it began to go too far.

He had arrived at her house late at night when her aunt was still at work, throwing rocks at her window. When she had finally pulled herself out of her cocoon of wet tissues and mint ice cream which had been Beth's favourite flavour, he had been still standing below her window, his own face wet with tears. She had let him into her home, and watched him collapse onto her sofa in the living room, his face in his hands. He had enough of staying at home with the arguments between his parents and the investigators coming and going, so he went to the next person on his list who knew what he was feeling; her, his youngest sister's girlfriend.

* * *

_"Hi, Sam." Josh whispered as he walked in, sitting down on her sofa. Sam closed the door behind him, looking in his direction sadly. He looked distraught, his eyes bloodshot and droopy, bags under them, his hair pointing in different directions. He looked awful. She didn't blame him, she didn't look that great either. She hadn't showered in weeks, and her hair was tangled. At least she had gotten some sleep._

_She walked towards him, sitting down beside him. He had his face buried into his hands, taking deep breathes. Placing a hand on his back, she began to rub, whispering to him in his ear that everything would be fine and they would find the three of them soon. He pulled away from his palms and looked up, staring straight in her hazel eyes. "Sam..." before she could say anything else his lips were on hers. But there were no fireworks or butterflies exploding in her stomach like when she kissed Beth, just calmness. She kissed back, sad tears beginning to fall down her face. She needed this, this comfort, from anyone and she knew he did too._

_He wrapped his arms around her, making the kiss deeper. Her lips parted, and his tongue dived into her mouth, his mouth opened as well and her tongue went on it's own adventure. She began to fall back and he followed, on top of her. It began to happen quickly; he began to take his shirt off and she her own shirt, throwing it in a direction leaving her top half covered by a bra._

_Josh wasn't fit as Mike or Matt, but he had crevices of a six pack that would be there if he worked out. She placed her hands on his abs, moving up to wrap around his neck as he dropped his shirt onto the floor, his hands moving to his jeans, unzipping them. They pulled away from each other's mouths and his went straight for her shoulder, kissing up towards her neck when he whispered against her skin; "Oh, Sammy..."_

_Sammy. It made her freeze._

_-"Sammy!" the girl cried as she ran over to hug her girlfriend-_

_She removed her arms, making them fall._

_-"Ew, that's gross, Sammy." she laughed as Sam finished her story, leaning against her chest-_

_She pushed his confused form away from her._

_-"It'll be fun Sammy, I promise. We can conspire to get Josh and Sarah together, Chris and Ashley-Hey, even Mike and Jessica?" she shrugged as they sat in Sam's bedroom on the window seat-_

_"Beth...My-I...can't be doing this." Josh moved off her and sat on the sofa again, rubbing his face. He looked conflicted too, she could tell, and pity began to rise in her heart as she sat up, grabbing her shirt which somehow ended up on the coffee table._

_"You're right. Fuck, shit, you're right." he stood up, picking up his shirt and throwing it on. "I should go. I...I'm sorry, Sam." he quickly left, leaving the shirtless blonde on the sofa, sobbing softly as she remembered the girl she loved._

* * *

She loved Josh, but in the same way she loved Hannah. Nothing would rival her love for Beth, the youngest Washington. She was her entire world, and the night she disappeared with her sister and best friend into the forest, her world got a little darker. Sam wanted her back, in her arms, laying in each others arms, talking about the future and how they were going to get Josh/Sarah and Chris/Ashley to confess their feelings for each other. She didn't love Josh in that way and never would. Sam smiled up at him. "It's the least I can do. I need to find Beth; to...to either find happiness or closure, I guess."

Josh's face screwed up at the thought of losing his baby sister, and the blonde nearly slapped herself for saying that to him. "Same here, Sammy." and this time it wasn't in pleasure and didn't bring back any sad memories about her girlfriend.

The two kept on walking and silently turned on the gas, Josh quietly telling her what to do. She then went to find rope and the two carried it out, leaving the door unlocked as they were the only two, with Mike and Chris, in the house.

Silently, but slowly the door pushed open and the person, wearing the creepiest mask anyone had ever saw, stood behind it from where he walked through the basement. They grinned.

* * *

_Yes. Oh, thank god._

Day 30 and she had hardly ate. The two began to loose weight, and when they found a little bit of food they rejoiced, shared it between them, and swallowed it whole. Now, exploring the mines, she had come across the carcass of a deer with enough meat on it to last them for weeks. Sarah prided herself on being a strong person, strong enough to begin dragging the deer across the mines back in the direction she had come from. A grunt came from behind her and with a glance she saw Josh trying to list it up and on the other side of him, the laughing girl with the grey hat.

"Take it seriously, Beth." Sarah grumbled just as her stomach did, very loudly. The Washington girl began to turn up a few days ago, commenting on how to get out of the mines. Sarah had nearly had a heart attack, but instead the panic set in instead and she began to cry over her dead best friend, who was standing in front of her like an angel. Which she probably was at the moment.

She joined Josh in trying to escape, finding a suitable path for her and Hannah to take to get out and back to the lodge, safe and sound away from those creatures. Well, unless they knew how to open doors then they had a bit of a problem. "I am, Josh is just weak that's all."

"Am not." he mumbled as the three walked through the mines and towards the mill looking thing that she couldn't recall the name of. Why it was down here was beyond her, but they used it for water so she assumed it was all right. She had discovered it when she had first left to explore, and took Hannah and Beth's dead body there where they could bathe and sleep next to running water. It was also where they buried the youngest girl, and where Hannah sat and scribbled in the diary she had given her. She had ripped the pages about the monsters out and pocketed them; she didn't need to know.

"Hey, what's that?" Beth said just as a glint appeared in the corner of Sarah's eye. She dropped the deer for a second and walked over, seeing them totem. She crouched down, picked it up and peered inside.

_-"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" she buried her fingers into the hat wearing girl's throat, smashing her head against the coffee table repeatedly. The redhead struggled, trying to fight her off, drawing blood as she clawed at her hands but she wasn't letting go. She began to weaken, helplessly scratching as she heard her name being called and the hand on her shoulder, trying to pull her off. "NO! NO! NO!" her face began to turn blue and the body went limp just as she was successfully yanked off. She began to scream the name in a mantra; "CHRIS!"-_

She gasped, jumping back. "Oh my god..." Beth and Josh both stepped forward, ready to comfort the girl on what she saw and what they didn't. Instead Sarah wordlessly picked up the deer and began to drag it back, the two trying to help. She had just...what was that totem? She had heard that butterflies could tell the future or the past depending on the colour, and she hadn't thought to look at what colour it had been. But she did know it told her death, and the thought sent a chill down her spine.

"Hannah? I found a deer! Help me start a fire so we can eat!" she called as she made it to the place they were sleeping in. It was soundless, except for the sounds of someone eating coming from the darkness. She cocked an eyebrow, and even Beth and Josh were confused. Where was she? "H-Hannah...?" she dropped the deer and stepped forward until she saw something. With a grunt of determination she began to walk over the the crouched form in the corner, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Han-oh my god..."

Hannah turned her head to look at her, the blood covering her lips and her eyes wild. In her hands was a half eating arm, which, by following it led to it's original owner; Beth Washington. Josh spluttered but Beth kept quiet, from shock no doubt. "S-Sarah...? You found...Oh god, I wouldn't have-I was just so hungry Sarah, and she was the only one here. I...the deer, oh thank god you found some food that-Beth...Oh, Beth. I'm so sorry, Beth, oh no, what have I done?!-Sarah...Sarah! NO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME DOWN HERE ALONE! I'M SORRY! SARAH!"

Beth and Josh had disappeared, and Hannah had eaten her best friend and sister. Sarah stumbled back and ran, back through the mines until she was far, far away from the screaming of the twin. Dropping to her knees, all alone, she began to sob, the sound carrying around the echoing mines and into the forests outside, but not enough to reach the lodge with the four people she loved the most.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Josh, Sam, Chris and Mike are at Blackwood Pines, leaving Ashley, Jessica, Emily and Matt safe at home and Hannah is now possessed by the Wendigo, leaving Sarah all alone in the mines with no possible way out surrounded by them.
> 
> Isn't this fun?


End file.
